Daddy's Girl
by EternalConfusion
Summary: Major PL Piper and Dan were together...but Piper relised where her heart belonged and so left him for Leo...the true father of her child...but can things work out happily ever after? Will they get their happy ending?
1. Charlie

* * *

Disclaimer: ARGH!!!! OMG!! I do not own Charmed...now I'm gonna cry...actually I'm laughing my ass off, cause I'm sooooo taking over the set soon...just haven't figured out when!

* * *

JULY 2003:  
  
"Congratulations Mr Gordon and Miss Halliwell, you have a healthy baby girl."  
  
Piper smiled, her smile stretched from ear to ear...after nine months of pain, and nausea she had finally given birth to a beautiful little girl.  
  
"She's perfect honey, looks just like you," Dan whispered to Piper, as the midwife handed the infant to the tired, but very happy mother, and then kissed both mother and baby.  
  
Piper smiled at that comment, but when she looked closer, Piper realised that her worst fear was true...she didn't look like Dan; not at all...she looked more like Leo...  
  
'SHIT' Piper thought, 'You bloody idiot, you have a one night stand with your ex and get pregnant!'  
  
"Do you have a name for her?" The midwife asked after a while.  
  
Piper looked into Dan's eyes and he nodded, telling her to speak.  
  
"Charlotte Melinda Halliwell." Piper said smiling.  
  
"It's a beautiful name." The midwife said nodding.  
  
"I love you," Dan told Piper after the midwife had left.  
  
"I love you too."

* * *

5 years(ish) later   
  
"You sure you okay to look after her?" Piper asked Leo.  
  
"Positive."  
  
Piper was amazed...Leo had known Charlie for 5 years, but still had no clue that she was his daughter. It was a good thing she supposed...other wise she'd have a right dilemma on her hands...Dan or Leo...  
  
"Mommy, where you go?" Charlie asked her mother, as she clung to her mother's hand.  
  
"Charlie, we've already gone through this; I'm going to have dinner with Daddy, I'm meeting him at the restaurant. We'll be back later...Now, you be a good girl for Leo..."  
  
"I always is!" Charlie exclaimed, grinning.  
  
"It's am honey."  
  
"That's what I said..." Charlie replied, and then furrowed her brows in thought.  
  
"She's right Piper, always an angel..." Leo said, picking Charlie up so that Piper could make a get away.  
  
"'s good to know!" Piper shouted as she ran to the car, secretly thinking, 'Wonder who she takes after there...'  
  
A couple of hours later Piper and Dan returned to find Charlotte and Leo sitting on the couch, playing with Charlotte's dolls.  
  
"Daddy!" She exclaimed, as she ran to her 'father', Dan had been working all day, so this was the first time she'd seen him today.  
  
"Hey sweetie," He said kissing her forehead.  
  
"Thanks for watching her Leo. Hope she wasn't too much trouble."  
  
"Of course not, an angel just as always, right Charlie?" He gained a vigorous nod from the five year old with that.  
  
The adults just laughed. Leo looked around the room, and then his eyes fell upon the grandfather clock on the wall.  
  
"I better be going then." Leo finally said. But before he even moved he had a five year old flinging herself at him.  
  
"Do you gotta go?" Charlie asked looking into Leo's eyes.  
  
Piper's heart broke, she really did hate seeing them having fun and being so close without knowing...one day she'd probably just burst...but until that day, she'd keep it to herself and watch them live their lives.  
  
"I'm sorry Charlie, but I do...I'll see you soon though, okay?" Leo said, crouching down, so that he was looking into her eyes. Charlie looked very thoughtful for a moment, but then nodded as she wrapped her small arms around Leo.  
  
"I had lots of fun tonight," Leo whispered as he peeled Charlie off of him, "Look forward to next time." Leo said with a wink.  
  
Charlie smiled, as her parents thanked Leo again, and said goodbye.  
  
"So, you had fun baby?" Piper asked as Charlie jumped into her arms.  
  
"Yeah, lots and lots...did you and Daddy have fun too?" Piper couldn't help but chuckle at her daughter.  
  
"Yes...now, you hurry upstairs and Daddy and I will be up in a minute to say good night."  
  
Piper turned Dan, as Charlie scampered up the stairs.  
  
"You want to have some more fun after she's in bed?" Dan asked slyly.  
  
"Dan..." but before she could finish the sentence he'd wrapped he's arms around her, and started kissing her neck. "Dan," Piper murmured, "Not now..."  
  
When they arrived in Charlie's room, she was bouncing on her bed humming the 'Barney' theme tune.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing young lady?" Dan asked her, just joking around, of course.  
  
"Uh...n...nothing...," Charlie said, going slightly red as she sat down on her bed with a bounce.  
  
"Oh...it's okay munchkin, Daddy was just joking," Piper said softly, kneeling in front of her young daughter who looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Y...you sure?" Charlie asked as she fell into her mother's arms.  
  
"Positive." She replied.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to make you upset," Dan said.  
  
"'s k." Charlie sniffled.  
  
"Now, why don't you get under these warm covers," Piper tried coaxing Charlie into getting into bed.  
  
Piper held back the covers, as Charlie crawled underneath them.  
  
"Night night, Charlie." Dan whispered to his 'daughter', kissing her forehead, before leaving the room.  
  
"Love you baby," Piper said softly, tucking Charlie in.  
  
"I love you too Mommy." Charlie replied sleepily.  
  
Piper kissed Charlie goodnight, and then walked over to the door.  
  
"Night night." Piper said flicking the light switch.  
  
"Night...Mommy...can you leave the door open. I don't like the dark..."  
  
"Of course." Piper said smiling as she turned back to see her daughter enter dreamland.

* * *

Hope y'all liked it...OMG!!!!! I can not believe that I wrote a Piper/Mr 'I can fry chips in my hair' scene...EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! Ew...ewww....ewww......Next chapter, they're soooo going to have to fight! ARGH! this quick edit thing is a right pain...it took out my asterixs and lil' wavy lines!! NOT FAIR!


	2. walking away

Disclaimer: As much as I hate these words...I DO NOT OWN CHARMED! I really wish it was though...in reality I only own Charlie and this storyline...but that's not actually reality...I'm sure you know what I mean though!  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews...I think I underestimate myself, I never imagined to get so many! Since the asterix thingies don't work anymore I'll be using :: instead.  
  
Charmed-Phoebe03: You puked reading it? Imagine what I felt writing it...come to think of it WHY DID I WRITE IT???? I HATE DAN! Don't worry...there's no proof that they did it...EWWW...there is no way I could EVER think of P/D having living proof, I mean BLUGHH!  
  
Deranged Insanity: Cool name btw! U can't believe it...I can't believe it...I only ever diss him. Thanks for having faith in me...I will put it right...I mean...I HAVE TOO!  
  
Lil-whitelighter111488: I hate them being together more! I'm glad you like it though.  
  
HyPeR-PiPeR-312: Yes, I know your feelings on the Piper/::shudders:: can't say the word...relationship...very similar to mine. I'm glad someone know how much I hate them together too... I probably didn't need to give you that much info...I really shouldn't have written that bit...I was just sitting there shuddering, and going 'EWWWWW...ewwwwww...ewwwww...bluegh!' actually I'm shuddering thinking about it now! Oh...I love the interaction between Leo and Charlie too...I think I created her sooooo cute! Yeah...I want to marry a younger version of Leo! Too bad he just doesn't exist...I suppose that's be my favourite wish...Yeah...Dan is evil...very, very evil! Bad man! Very bad Man! I can't believe he made Charlie almost cry...she's only 5 for God's sake! Yeah....Leo's perfect he'd never hurt a kid...especially his, or what he thought was his...as I keep saying I WANT LEO...and Nothing compares to Leo Wyatt...Oh...I love Dan Bashing...maybe I could put some in this...of the Leo whacking Dan in the....where it's supposed to really hurt! "Oh, lookie here, Charlie, the greasy haired man wasn't your father ::pointing at Leo:: he is!" LMAO...that's so funny...I reckon Charlie'd be quite happy if Leo was her Dad...they have a good relationship...Yeah...once we've seen Dan hurt and crying like a baby, and Piper, Leo and Charlie together as a happy family, we can all rest in peace...or sleep in peace! Glad you liked it, and I'll try keeping up the good work!  
  
Piper xox Leo: Cool, glad you liked it! Can't stand it either! It makes me shudder just thinking about it!  
  
Gryffindor620: Glad you like it!  
  
Telekinetic Darkness: yeah...I love calling him that...and Miggs' name for him 'Crisco-haired Regurtitated Spam Man' is quite funny too! Oh...that's such a good idea, I might just make someone kick him in the crotch!  
  
Cole-is-sexy: Glad you feel my pain! Glad you like it!  
  
Mela: Lol, it's just like HAHA...in your face, grease ball! What was he doing kissing her?? Sick and twisted guy! We'd all LOVE to see her and Leo's lips meet! ;)  
  
P3charmed4eva: Ohh...kill Dan...that's a good idea...::starts thinking of ways to kill Dan:: Glad you like it.  
  
Jen: Exactly, EWW! Lol, don't worry-they will get together if it kills Dan...which ya know, hopefully it does!  
  
Princess Paige: Cool, glad you think it's awesome!  
  
Charmed Bri: Glad you're loving it. I spent my private study time in extended registration writing most of this chapter...so it's fairly safe to say that I'll keep going.  
  
Josh (I can't be bothered to right out your sign in name): You're appalled? I was the one who was flippin' writing it! You are seriously reading my mind.... And do not fear...they will have a BIG fight which sends her running to...Guess who?  
  
Miggs: he...he...love your name for him! Yup...decontaminate me....I think those aliens messed with my head...Glad you like it...do you think I'll let Charlie call Mr 'chip pan' (shortened version of name) "Daddy" anymore??  
  
Sweet-Charmed-Angle: Glad you can't wait...  
  
Chub: Glad you like it.  
  
xXx RT xXx: Glad you want more...  
  
LeoPiper24/7: Cool name...YAY...that's such a good idea, I think you read my mind...Cool update...but you should really put it as a separate chapter...other wise people that've already reviewed can't review it again!

Iheartgreenday: Cool...glad you liked it!

* * *

I'm walking away from the troubles in my life  
  
I'm walking away, oh, to find a better day  
  
I'm walking away from the troubles in my life  
  
I'm walking away oh to find a better place  
  
I'm walking away

* * *

"Enough, Dan...ENOUGH!" Piper yelled at Dan(his hair looking more greasy than ever)  
  
"Dan I've had it...I've had it with you...with the whole damn relationship!" Dan looked like a rabbit in the headlights.  
  
"Latley you've been married to your job, instead of me. Charlie hardly sees you, she misses you and me...I...I barely get to spend anytime with you. I need someone that I know I can rely and trust...I need someone who I know will be there."  
  
"Piper that's crap and you know it!" Dan yelled back, his usually calm temper rising.  
  
"No, Dan it's not...I can't trust you to always be there for me and my daughter...things just aren't working out Dan! God knows I've tried...but it won't work out!"  
  
"No, Piper...I can change; I'm sorry I haven't been here recently, but I CAN change." Dan said grabbing Piper's wrist.  
  
"No, Dan you can't! Now get off of me, you're hurting me!" Piper said slapping Dan round the face (A/N: HA...HAHA!!! Serves him right!) Dan released his grip and Piper stormed up the stairs, leaving Dan in the living room looking like he didn't know what had hit him.  
  
Piper ran into her room and grabbed a couple of bags full of the essentials and then ran into Charlie's room. She quietly put some of her daughters clothes in one of her bags; then crept over to her sleeping daughter/  
  
"I'm sorry to do this baby, but I have to...we'll be happier now," Piper said blinking back the tears that had been threatening to spill ever since she realised that she had to follow her heart...and not her head.  
  
"Come on Charlotte, wake up..." Piper said softly as she picked her daughter up. Charlie moaned and moved around a bit before resting her head on her mother's shoulder and settling down.  
  
With Charlie in her arms, Piper ran down the stairs and out of the front door to the car. After putting Charlie into the car she turned round to see Dan watching her, his face looked shocked and disappointed.  
  
"But Piper, what about Charlie?"  
  
"Dan...just forget it...you have no rights to her..."  
  
"But I'm her father!"  
  
"Read my lips...YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HER! She's not yours Dan." Piper said to him before jumping into her car.  
  
The tears finally spilt as she drove away from Dan leaving him absolutely gobsmacked.  
  
After an hour or two of just driving, aimlessly around, Piper finally pulled up outside a block of apartments. Carefully she lifted the very tired Charlie out of her seat, then balancing her on one hip, with her free hand she grabbed the bags. A couple of minutes later she stood outside of one of the apartments, she hesitated before knocking on the door.  
  
"Piper, why are you here now? What happened?"  
  
"Leo..."

* * *

A/N: he...he...he...aren't I evil?? Well...maybe not I broke Piper and Dan up, and Piper goes running straight into Leo's arms, naturally. So...yeah...hope you all liked this chapter...and just to make this clear...  
  
I HATE DAN!!! 


	3. The truth

Disclaimer: Wish it was mine...but it's not. I only own one very sweet five year old-Charlie-gotta love her!  
  
A/N: Wow...I'm getting LOADS of reviews for this fic...never expected this many...but it's all good. 's all GOOD!  
  
I also thought I should say something about the whole magic/relationship thing: Piper wasn't with Leo because he couldn't guarantee security or whatever as he was a white lighter, Piper bound her powers when she found out she was preggers (cause if she couldn't have a normal life, she at least wanted her child to) and then because she had left Leo and gotten pregnant with Dan (or so he thought) he got depressed and everything, so clipped his wings; but learnt to hide his disappointment and learnt to just be friends with Piper and everyone; even though he would always want to have more with her. At some point I may decide that Leo is a whitelighter in which case...somehow he got his wings unclipped k?  
  
Miggs: Good point...with any normal person I'd say it couldn't get any greasier; but HELLO! This is Dan we're talking about...C-h BoRSM; the whole world laughs at you! We hate you!! Ya...although I'm not sure if it was always as greasy as we make it out to be...EWWWWWWWWWW!!!! Piper put her hands on Dan's grease!!!!!! EWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! Sewer troll...good idea....it's either that or killing him...nah I could drown him in his own grease!!! RoFLMAO  
  
HyPeR-PiPeR-312: who are you and what have you done to the real Marina??? Lmao...your review is like tiny! You think I didn't already know what Dan is? Yup...not good...I love that part...hey I loved the whole chapter-bruising Dan's male ego...it was huge now it's smaller than a pea! I like this chapter too, I think...  
  
P3charmed4eva: Yes! Yes! Let's have a party in their honour...and then once Dan is dead we can all dance on his grave! HA! In your face Grease ball!  
  
Piper xox Leo: yup...she would do...yes...a bit off fluff...  
  
Telekinetic Darkness: First let me say, love your fics and videos...and your name! RoFLMAO....that's so funny...Charlie should actually kick him there...although I prefer the idea of her standing hands on hips going 'You're a mean, mean man!' in true Hook style!  
  
Lil-whitelighter111488: Dan is stupid! Wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Iheartgreenday: Ta, wouldn't have em together! I'm not sure...I think so...or there is with Leo anyway...I should write this down...Piper wasn't with Leo because he couldn't guarantee security or whatever as he was a white lighter, Piper bound her powers when she found out she was preggers (cause if she couldn't have a normal life, she at least wanted her child to) and then because she had left Leo and gotten pregnant with Dan (or so he thought) he got depressed and everything, so clipped his wings; but learnt to hide his disappointment and learnt to just be friends with Piper and everyone even though he would always want to have more with her. Okay...so basically at the moment I'm not planning on adding magic back in...but it could well be mentioned or bought in at a later stage.  
  
Leo/piper4ever: Everybody hates Dan! If they don't they must have something wrong in their heads! Yes, I did have to leave you with a cliffhanger so that you would keep reading, and I wanted to put the whole 'talk' into the next chapter.  
  
Schafer Halliwell: Thanks, I'm glad you love this fic. You gotta love dissing that grease ball-he's such an easy target!  
  
LeoPiper24/7: Not much is up! Unless...you're talking about the stick up Dan's ass! Who in their right mind, wouldn't leave Mr. 'I can fry chips in my hair' and go running straight into Leo's open arms? Great new chapter btw...  
  
Charmboy4: Normal people no! But this is Dan...Gutted Dan...Gutted like a fish! Don't ask! Yup...his ego needs to be squished anyway...this is gonna hurt him so much he'll end up drowning in his own grease! Ya...well...I meant verbal...then found that it was hard to write...and hopefully it seems like they already blew up at each other but nvm...  
  
Sweetsouthernbell07: evil, greasy haired monkey man...that's a new one...I like it! Everybody reading this fic (hopefully everybody in this world) hates greasy monkey man!  
  
Cole-is-sexy: Thank you! Yes...yes...yes...Die Dan Die! Leo soooo rox...nothing compares to Leo Wyatt...I love Leo...everybody loves Leo! Although I don't think that Mr. 'I can fry chips in my hair' should kill people...just breakdown and go to rehab, then fling himself off Golden Gate Bridge...  
  
Blukay2008: Jeez...I'd never write a fic with out them ending up together! Yes he is! You know they'll kiss eventually!  
  
Pipery03: uh-oh...I wasn't meaning to kill anyone! Yes...I understand...I hate the thought of that bastard with his hands all over Leo's girl! Ewwww...too much info!  
  
xXxRTxXx: I go...I rule...oh ya! I will...don't you worry...  
  
Mela: roflmao! You're mad...but mad is cool...glad you love it!  
  
Leojunkie-charmed04: Hey! It's my twin...wassup?!? Oh-uh...you can't hate me...we're like best buds...AARGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Yeah...I'm one EVIL twin sister aren't I...it's not really cause you haven't been online lately...UGGHHHHH....UGHHHHH...now you're the evil one...how can you even suggest that? :: shudders at the though of being in the same room as Dan let alone same bed...:: EWWWWW!!!!!!! Will do...ttyl!  
  
Brooke: Glad you love it...there's no way I'm having that stupid, fat ball of grease anywhere near Piper or Charlie for long...  
  
Gryffindor620: Oh...it better have hurt! He deserves a whole lotta pain!!  
  
Jennifer: Sorry, not to sound...bitchy or anything but Hello? Have you been following? Sz, this fic is just getting started and Piper just WALKED OUT ON Dan (left him) which means no more P/D Wohoo! But thanks for your review I'm glad you think it's good.  
  
Numfarismyidol: Everybody hates Dan! Piper and Leo do NEED to be together...it's like light without dark...night without day when they're apart! So happy that you think this story rules!!!

* * *

- Sunset sailing on April skies  
  
Bloodshot fire clouds in her eyes  
  
I can't say what I might believe  
  
But if God made you, he's in love with me  
  
-

* * *

For a while there was silence as Leo took in Piper's tear stained face, trying to figure what was wrong.  
  
"Piper...you'd better come in," Leo said softly taking Charlie from her. Piper remained silent, but followed Leo.  
  
Leo laid the sleeping child on one of his sofas and went to sit on the remaining sofa. Piper was torn between going to sit next to her daughter or to find comfort in Leo. Piper finally collapsed onto the sofa beside Leo.  
  
"So, do you want to tell me what happened to put you in this state?" Leo asked resting a hand on Piper's shoulder.  
  
Piper stared down at her hands and then started mumbling, she was soon in tears and Leo was able to make very little sense of what Piper was saying. Through the tears he could just about hear, "I...just..." and "Left..." so Leo decided that perhaps now was not the best time for Piper to tell him what had happened.  
  
"Sh...shh...it's okay" Leo started as he let Piper collapse into his arms and rubbed her back. Piper shook her head fiercely. Everything was not all right, she'd just walked out on Dan and she didn't even know if it was the right thing to do...but, she knew that just being near to Leo used to make her so happy; and even to this day she still felt her heart flutter every time he entered the room. So why had she still been with Dan? Security, for want of a normal life...both of which she knew she couldn't get with Leo...at the time she'd just wanted a normal life. But now...  
  
"Look...maybe you should just get some sleep, and then, if and only if you feel like talking, you can tell me what happened tomorrow." Piper nodded weakly at Leo's words. "You and Charlie can sleep un my room...and no arguing, ok?"  
  
"Yeah," Piper replied quietly.  
  
Leo walked over to the couch, and gently picked up the still sleeping Charlie, carefully he walked out into the hall and along to his room. Once there he put her down on the bed and then turned his attention to Piper. Piper slowly sat on the bed next to her daughter and ran her hand over Charlie's face, sweeping back her dark blonde hair...that was one of the ways in which she resembled her father.  
  
"Hey...don't look so worried," Leo said kneeling in front of Piper. Tenderly he tucked a strand of her loose dark brown hair behind her ear, and kissed her forehead and then stood up.  
  
"Now, get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning."

* * *

"Mommy...wake up...mommy." Charlie whispered to her mother slightly scared of her unfamiliar settings.  
  
"What's wrong honey?" Piper asked sleepily.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Oh...sorry baby, we're at Leo's?" Piper said sitting up.  
  
"Why?" Piper couldn't help but smile at her daughter's questions.  
  
"Because Mommy and Daddy had a biy of a fight last night..."  
  
"But you said that you had a good time last night!"  
  
"I know baby, but...we've had better times." Piper said running her hands through her hair.  
  
"Are we gonna go home Mommy?" Charlie asked looking up at Piper.  
  
"I don't know...not yet."  
  
"Don't you like Daddy anymore?"  
  
The last question was enough for Piper...Charlie's questions were tiring, and Piper couldn't stand to tell her the truth...at least not yet. "Not as much as I used to..." Piper said feeling a tear roll down her cheek.  
  
"Mommy...don't cry, I didn't mean to make you cry!" Charlie said, hugging her mother, looking worried.  
  
"Don't worry Charlie...you didn't make me cry..."  
  
"Oh" was all Charlie said before there was a knock on the door.  
  
'Oh no....' Piper thought, she really didn't want Leo to see her like this, however she had no choice as Charlie ran to the door and opened it.  
  
"Leo!" The little girl cried.  
  
"Hi, angel," He said picking her up, he caught a glimpse of Piper's tear stained face, "How about we get you some breakfast?" he asked the young girl.  
  
"Fruit loops? Do you got fruit loops Leo?" The little girls eyes lighting up at the thought of the breakfast cereal.  
  
"Course I have fruit loops! Who doesn't?" Leo chuckled taking Charlie into the small kitchen.  
  
After putting Charlie down, and getting her some fruit loops he went back to check on Piper.  
  
"Hey," He said poking his head round the door, "can I come in?"  
  
"Mmm..." Piper said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Now, I know you probably don't want to tell me everything right now...but I just want to let you know that I'm here; whenever you need me, just let me know and I'll be here. I wanna help you Piper...but I can't if you don't tell me. Now, you get some sleep and I'll sort Charlie out okay?" Leo said softly, trying to let Piper know that he was there.  
  
"Wait...Leo, don't go." Piper said slowly. Leo stopped, turned around and sat on the bed next to Piper.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I...I...you need to know something. Last...last night I walked out on Dan." Piper said looking to Leo, who appeared to be unaffected, but was secretly trying to hide his smile; even after all these years he still loved her.  
  
"I just couldn't stay with him any longer...we'd been fighting a lot and I kept thinking about someone else...Anyway I stormed out last night and I really hurt him. I told him he had no rights to Charlie...that she's not his..."  
  
Leo looked slightly confused for a while...did she mean that Dan wasn't Charlie's father?  
  
"Then whose kid is she?" Leo asked, but the second the words flew out of his mouth he knew the answer. How could he have not know it was so obvious now that he thought about it...she had blonde hair, where as Dan and Piper both had dark hair...she had the same personality as him too...always so sweet, loving and angelic...the similarities didn't stop there though.  
  
"Leo...she was born July 3rd 2003...you can do the math!" Piper blurted out quickly, not knowing how he'd take the news.  
  
"God...how could I have been so stupid...how come I didn't realise? Why didn't you tell me Piper? She doesn't know does she? You do mean she's mine right?" Leo asked all at once.  
  
"Leo I...I'm sorry. I don't know why I didn't tell you...I guess it was for the same reason I stayed with Dan...with him I had security and a shot at a normal life...but with you...life would be far from normal, you couldn't give us security and safety...I told myself I didn't love you and that I loved Dan...it was easier...I was giving my child the life I thought she deserved. But I was wrong...I was wrong in so many ways...it wasn't the life she deserved...she deserves a life where she knows who her real father is. She deserves a life full of un-forced love...that's what it's been for the last few years...at first I really did love him...but I haven't not for a while. No she doesn't know. And yes, I do mean she's yours Leo..." Piper finally poured out her heart to Leo.  
  
"Wow...I mean, I guess I'm glad that you finally told me. What...where do we go from here?" Leo asked searching Piper's eyes...hoping she wanted the same thing that he wanted. There faces grew closer until they were just inches apart, briskly his lips brushed against hers. But he quickly pulled back; realising she was still somewhat vulnerable, even if she wouldn't admit it.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't be Leo. I'm not entirely sure of what to do now...but if...if you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me...if you'd have me back...I know we could make things work, as a family this time; me, you and OUR daughter..."  
  
Leo cut her off with a short, sweet kiss. His smile reached his eyes, which were more alive than they'd been in ages.  
  
"Piper...You know I could never stay angry at you for long; not when I love you so much. I've waited so long for this...I knew that one day it'd happen, it's the only way that I managed to survive. If I didn't still have faith in us. I don't know what I'd have done..."  
  
"Leo..."  
  
"It's a yes...Nothing would make me happier than to have you and Charlie back in my life!" Leo said simply, giving Piper a long awaited passionate kiss.  
  
Both pulled away with giant smiles on their faces...

* * *

A/N: I could keep going...but then I fear that the whole fic'll be in this one chapter...anyway I have a really big desire to go and write something sad.... I'm not saying what or why, or even if I'll post it...I'm just listening to a REALLY sad song...  
  
Peace out! 


	4. What planet are you from?

Disclaimer: Ok...READ MY LIPS (or words in this case)!! I DO NOT OWN CHARMED...evil laugh yet.....  
  
%&%  
  
A/N: Sorry-it's been longer than I intended with no update...I have a feeling you'll like this chapter.  
  
Leojunkie-charmed04: Thanks! Sorry to disappoint! Yup, yup...would have it no other way! Hey, the song ALL STAR rox...I love it...My worlds on fire, how about yours? That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored...wohoo!  
  
Lil-whitelighter111488: Sweet, that it is, or was...WRITING! Oh...kill Dan...if you have any ideas...then I'd be welcome to hear...  
  
Gryffindor620: Glad you like!  
  
Leopiper24/7: It's kinda sad/romantic...I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO keeping them together...GO RINSE YOUR MOUTH OUT WITH SOAP...NOW!! I will hear no such thing...  
  
Miggs: Awww...that's happy! Not sad...Wouldn't have it any other way! Give a few million to P/L more like...That's a lot of grease...  
  
TelekineticDarkness: Yup...evil...and here's another one...I hate cliffies too...they're just fun to write with! NOOOOOOOOOOO!! No sad in this fic! Different fic...this is a happy fic...see :D BIG CHEESY GRINS! Oh fun name! Well...I love hearing thoughts about my fics...and it's the truth!  
  
Iheartgreenday: Glad you love it!  
  
Cole-is-sexy: You are so right...no one would give a DAMN if he jumped of a bridge...I want him to be burnt in a fat of grease...hehehe... he can drown in the grease!  
  
Piper xox Leo: Aw...no crying...WOHOO!!!! Let's have a party now EVERYONE'S favourite couple is back together... :D If I do write something sad...it won't be in this fic...  
  
Courtney: Awesome? Cool... So glad you love it!  
  
P3charmed4eva: Glad you love it, and I'm updating now!  
  
Mela: Ah...that explains it...I hit my head on the desk A LOT which kinda could explain things....Happy, happy, happy in this fic...I'm proud to be crazy too...  
  
Leo/piper4ever: Man....and well...our Leo can be a bit...of an ass at times...so ya know...if he hasn't realised that Piper OBVIOUSLY still loves him...then...anything is possible...  
  
xXx RT xXx: No...me no evil Kern...  
  
HyPeR-PiPeR-312: Right....you're cat(which you don't have) wrote the review...Bad website....bad, bad website! She is cute...Glad you liked it...I was struggling to get this long enough at first....then I just had an idea...ya....but I like to pace things...make you wait! Yeah...I miss it too-but, that's what season 1-5 are for...P/L... Oh, yay! Lots of shouting!!!!! Ya...you do that! Oh...thank you...Ego inflated!  
  
Chub: I won't nothing sad...not REALLY sad anyway!  
  
Charmed-Phoebe03: Ewwwwww....how could I have kept them together...one chapter was too much for me! :P Aw....I broke his heart...what a shame! NOT!  
  
Charmboy4: Ya...if Dan has grease...if his hair goes on fire...will he burst into flames (I'm hoping that greases is flammable!)  
  
Jenny: Updating!  
  
Chamredblueeyes17: Glad you love it! No-one likes HRG! You've been thinking along my lines...I can picture another one of those Leo/Dan fights!!!  
  
Magical Princess: Glad you do...I'm not finished yet....nu-uh...Love this fic too much, got many ideas!  
  
A/N: I have like just a few minutes to post this before going to school...so you're very lucky people...  
  
%&%  
  
5 minutes later Leo reappeared in the kitchen to see Charlie staring out of the window. When she noticed someone was also in the room she turned her head.  
  
"Leo," She said cocking her head to one side, "What happened to Mommy? Why is she sad? Why's Daddy not here?"  
  
"Hey kiddo...not so many questions all at once." Leo paused, finally looking at Charlie and not just seeing a friend's kid, but seeing his child; his and the love of his life's child. A child created purely of love. And he couldn't help but feel as if he was glowing on the inside. He couldn't believe that such a beautiful, sweet and loving child was his own child. "I thought Mommy explained this to you...She's a bit upset, over...Daddy." Leo said, hating his words, hating the fact that his daughter called another man Daddy, he was slightly comforted by the fact that he and the five year old got along very well, but the words were still daggers in his heart, they always would be...  
  
"Oh, why?"  
  
"Well...they weren't getting along very well, and last night, they just had a big fight, so Mommy came here."  
  
"Okay..." The small girl said, unsure of what to do now. She put her elbows on the table, then rested her head on her hand, and with one eyebrow raised stared at a spot on the wall.  
  
"Charlie? You okay?" Leo asked, now playing the concerned father.  
  
"Yeaaaah....thinking..."  
  
"Ah...thinking...I remember when I used to just think; when I was your age, I'd sit and think and everyone would say 'Penny for 'em'..." Leo said reminiscing.  
  
Charlie stood up, putting her hand on her hips she squinted looking up at Leo. The look on her face made Leo want to laugh, he tried so hard not to. She was giving him one of those, 'what planet are you from' looks.  
  
"I know someone called Penny...why would someone say Penny for 'em? Penny for what?"  
  
Leo chuckled slightly, he pulled a chair and sat down with ease. "Come here Charlie."  
  
Setting the confused five year old on his knee, he explained the old expression. "So you see....when someone is thinking real hard; someone may say penny for them, or penny for your thoughts."  
  
"Oh...is it like a wishing well? When someone gives you a penny do you have to think?"  
  
"No sweetie...it's similar to a wishing well I suppose, but it's just a saying. I reckon clever people like you are always thinking, so if you were given a penny for EVERY thought you'd be a very rich girl." Leo said kindly.  
  
"Wow...Leo, how do you know I'm always thinking? That's really clever...it's...it's like...telepaty!"  
  
"I think you mean telepathy...and some people are just clever, so they know these things."  
  
"Leo...you must be REALLY clever...I thinks you knows EVERYTHINK!" Charlie said making large hand gestures.  
  
"I don't know...I might be clever; but I'm not THAT clever...you learn something new everyday-that really is true. You know....I don't think that any one person can know absolutely everything."  
  
"Leo...when someone knows lots of thinks, does that mean they have big b...br...brains?"  
  
"I suppose they must have a big brain to store all that information."  
  
"So if they have big brains...then would their heads be like...REALLY BIG?? Would they explode if they learnt somethink new?"  
  
"No, Charlie....I don't think it works quite like that. Mind you...it might be quite funny to see an exploding head..." Leo said laughing. Charlie started to laugh too.  
  
It was at this minute that Piper decided to emerge from the hallway. Secretly she'd been watching her daughter and Leo for a while. With a smile playing on her lips she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Awwww...don't you two make the cutest couple?" Piper said giggling as Leo stopped tickling Charlie.  
  
Charlie stood up, and in her hands on hips pose, stared at her mother as if she were an alien. "Mommy!" Charlie then exclaimed running into Piper.  
  
"Hi baby," Piper said lifting Charlie up.  
  
"You know Piper...I think somebody has their wires crossed...me and Charlie...we're not together...I tend to not go for minors...but people like you...If you really want a cute couple you should see the two of you." Piper smiled at him. Leo smiled back at her; it was one of those secret smiles that they saved only for each other.  
  
A while later, Charlie was safely planted in front of Barney and Friends singing the theme tune... "I love you...you love me, we're a happy family..." She sang sweetly. Piper and Leo were in the kitchen, watching their daughter through the serving hatch. Handing Piper a mug of coffee, Leo wrapped his arms around her waist, as lightly kissed her neck.  
  
"It's nice to have you in my arms again..."  
  
"You...have no idea how good it is to be in them again," Piper replied setting her coffee down.  
  
Slowly their faces inched towards each other, and a soft, sweet, tender kiss was taking place. A few seconds later they pulled away, Leo tucked Piper's hair behind her ear, and started kissing her ear. A short while later they heard footsteps padding along the hallway.  
  
"Leo..." Piper said giggling.  
  
Two seconds later Charlie walked into the kitchen and looked at Piper and Leo...confused to say the least. They jumped apart on seeing her enter, but it was too late, Charlie had seen them hugging.  
  
"Hey, munchkin...Barney over already?" Piper asked, still trying not to giggle.  
  
"Uh-huh..." Charlie stared at her mother for a moment, and then turned to Leo. "Leo...w...was you go...going to kiss her?!?" Charlie said sounding grossed out.  
  
"Uh...no...I was...um...j...just asking her if I could possibly take my favourite girl out..." Leo said nervously winging it.  
  
"Oh," Charlie responded matter-of-factly.  
  
"And, I was about to say, he can do whatever he wants..." Piper was interrupted by her daughter.  
  
"Leo...who is your favouriteist girl? Is she your girlfriend? Can I meet her?" Charlie gave Leo the Spanish inquisition...one thing...with five year olds-NEVER speak in code...it can get confusing...or they can completely misunderstand the whole thing...  
  
Leo looked at Piper for a second, she smiled and nodded.  
  
"Firstly, I believe you already know her...she's not my girlfriend...I've always just thought of her as a friend...she's a bit young for me see...and um...I was asking your Mom if I could take you out." Leo said kneeling in front of Charlie to look into her eyes.  
  
"ME?!? I'm your favouriteist girl?" she said sounding surprised.  
  
"You'd better believe it."  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked shyly.  
  
"It's up to you."  
  
"The park! I want to go to the park...and the toy shop...and the donut palace...and McDonalds...and...and..."  
  
"Whoa, there-slow down angel. How about we go to the park first, then we'll see...ok?"  
  
Charlie nodded in agreement. And dragged Leo out of the apartment...  
  
A couple of hours later they returned, with Charlie on Leo's back, to see Piper now fully dressed-as apposed to being in her pyjamas.  
  
"Hey," Piper called out as Leo rushed through to the living room; Charlie had her arms spread out as if she were a plane...  
  
"Piper...check out what we bought!" Leo said passing her a bag from the toy shop.  
  
"Oh...a Barbie...honey, don't you already have a few?" Charlie just rolled her eyes at her mother and asked Leo to put her down.  
  
"Honestly, Jeez Piper...It's not Barbie...it's Skipper, even I know that!" Leo said sarcastically.  
  
"Mommy, you are silly...Leo bought it for me!" Charlie said flinging her arms round him. "I like Leo, he's COOL!" Charlie exclaimed hugging him even harder.  
  
"Okay Munchkin, I should have know better...I think you can get off of Daddy now; let him breathe!"  
  
Charlie stood back and look at Piper, with her jaw almost hitting the floor...Piper smacked a hand to her face, realising what she'd just said.  
  
%&%  
  
A/N: Oh....I am evil aren't I....Leaving you with a cliffie and all! Sorry...but ya know...for an hour or so...this isn't half bad...Guess I was on a roll... 


	5. Daddy?

Disclaimer: These words, will one day kill me...I'm SURE!  
  
%&%  
  
A/N: I've gone from 20 reviews to 17!! Please REVIEW!!!!  
  
Lil-whitelighter111488: Yes...very evil of me I know...but this one is less evil...just wait till the end of the chapter. Oh...push HRG off of a mountain? Sounds like a plan...I'll run it past my twin...our conclusion: Zee twins, ve zink zat something 'arsher iz required...  
  
TelekineticDarkness: Because Charlie is a very clever, very cute little five year old! And...things like THAT don't just...slip out. I'm updating...I just need to write before I can update...I find that generally helps! I DON'T REACT WELL TO EVIL, POKING SPOONS! ::said in crazy French accent(or something resembling it):: In case you haven't gathered by my reviews...YOUR STORIES ROCK!!!  
  
Leojunkie-charmed04: WOHOO! It's my twin! My aim is to please, and to please is what I do! You could say it's like a drug, got you wanting more...I KNOW I'm evil and twisted...and I enjoy it! Glad you're not going to disown me anytime soon... You should know by now that I ALWAYS watch Missing when I get in...  
  
HyPeR-PiPeR-312: I know I'm evil! :P Ya...I remember having a Skipper...I thought it was sooooooo cool! Weirdo! I swear on 'The Dude's' life that I mean nothing by the Spanish Inquisition! In my head Charlie is just THE SWEETES KID EVER! I love her...I think I may have to go on writing this fic forever and ever, I love this character soooooo much! And what's more...she's ALL mine! Yeah...to get a Charlie we need a Leo...and he doesn't bloody exist!!! No-one does compare to Leo Wyatt...but I may well settle for another guy-not like THAT'S ever going to happen! So...WHY CAN'T I HAVE A LEO???? Oh well... Glad you love my fic! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH for ego-inflation!  
  
Charmboy4: I can because I know how to! Updating....please don't get lairy Josh!!! hides  
  
Chub: I know...evil I am...pure rotten evil! :P Ya...Leo'll be a COOL dad!  
  
Piper xox Leo: Well she did say that! :P PLEASE DON'T DIE!!!!  
  
P3charmed4eva: Yeah...EWWWWWWWWW!!!! You CAN NOT chose Dan over Leo...Leo wins hands down anyday!  
  
Mollyball (chapter1): Glad you love it!  
  
Gryffindor620: lol...ya, great job... Updating now!  
  
JanaRose: Greg Vaughn is okay...but DAN...don't even get me stated on him! I mean...who wouldn't be hated for splitting P/L up???  
  
Charming-Jessica: YAY! No HRG!! If saying the name makes you chuck up...don't say it... oh well...he should get pushed over Golden Gate bridge into a vat of grease...  
  
Iheartgreenday: Ah? Yeah...you could say 'ah!'  
  
Xjelliepotatoex: Will have some P/L fluff in next chapter hopefully-but I also need to have some Leo and Charlie moments and some Piper and Charlie moments...so there may not be as many...but I WILL have P/L fluff!  
  
LeoPiper24/7: Don't I know it! It's only been like a week this time...would have updated sooner...but I do have school and homework and yeah...NOOOOOO!!!! I will not be picking out any wedding dresses...unless...it's for a certain cutie in a few of my classes! :P  
  
Classicchic: I'm updating...you get to know!  
  
PiperLeoEternally: (chapter2) LOVE THE NAME!!! Yes...it's an evil masterpiece! Piper and Leo should ALWAYS be together no matter what happens!  
  
(chapter 4): No...I'm not deliberately trying to kill any people! Is kinda disturbing that...hmmm....I'll try and find another disturbing theme tune for Charlie to hum or sing...now...we have the Tweenies, Balamory (gotta do that one!), Winnie the pooh, Bob the builder...list is endless! OH! You actually threw up????? Not good!  
  
%&%

* * *

"WHAT did you just say?" Charlie asked still staring at her mother as if she was an alien from outer space.  
  
"I said; get off of Leo," Piper said trying to cover up her mistake.  
  
"No, you didn't Mommy...you...you said Daddy..." Charlie looked up at Piper waiting for an explanation; she then turned to Leo, and squinted up at him.  
  
"Mommy, Leo's not my Daddy! Tell her Leo..."  
  
"Uh..." Leo started, getting cut off by Piper.  
  
"Charlie...baby, I think we need to talk to you. Sit down." Charlie sat on the couch, looking quite confused.  
  
%&%  
  
_**Oh once in your life you find someone  
  
Who will turn your world around  
  
Bring you up when you're feeling down  
  
Yeah nothing can change what you mean to me  
  
There's a lot that I could say but just hold me now  
  
Cause our love will light the way**_  
  
%&%  
  
"A long time ago, before you were born, Leo and I were...an item."  
  
"We were in love," Leo supplied.  
  
"We were in love...but it was a complicated relationship so we broke up. That's when I met Dan...me and Dan also fell in love-but my love for Dan was nothing compared to my love for Leo. One night, when Dan was away on business Leo came by-it just started as talking...but then things happened. And out of our love something so beautiful was created. But as much as I still loved Leo, I desperately wanted the baby-you- to be Dan's child...it would have made life so much easier. Even after you were born and I knew you were Leo's, I forced myself to stay with Dan and love him...but lately...I'd been struggling so hard, I couldn't keep all these secrets; as cliché as it is, I had a heavy heart. I wanted out...I wanted everyone to know the truth, and watching you and Leo together...it just pushed me that bit further-I had to tell someone..."  
  
"Mommy...what are you saying? Are you saying Daddy's not my Daddy?" Charlie asked still a bit confused, and slightly shocked. Piper nodded at her daughter.  
  
"A...are...you really my Daddy?" Charlie asked quietly and softly looking studying Leo's face.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Mommy, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't I know that Daddy's not my daddy...that....that Leo's my Daddy? WHY?" Charlie asked, standing, staring at her mother, her eyes blazing, angry that her mother had been lying for so long. "I don't understand...why didn't I know? Shouldn't I know who my Daddy is? You always tell me not to lie...but you lieed! I HATE YOU!!" Charlie pushed past her mother and into Leo's bedroom; she flopped down on the bed, and screamed into the quilt.  
  
Piper stood staring at the spot where her daughter had stood just seconds before. A single tear slid down her face. Leo walked towards Piper, and slid an arm round Piper's waist.  
  
"Oh my god Leo! What have I done? I should have told her before, I should have told YOU...I should never have left you-if I had stayed with you my own daughter wouldn't hate me." Piper rambled starting to panic.  
  
"Shh...Piper, it's going to be okay..."  
  
"No Leo! It's not okay...I've been living a lie the past five years...and my own daughter hates me...Leo, my daughter hates me! How is that okay?!?!"  
  
"Piper...I said GOING to be okay...we'll sort it out, I promise everything will work out. Now, you stay here and calm down-I'll go speak to Charlotte." Leo said guiding Piper over towards the couch.  
  
"Leo...you don't have to..."  
  
"No, maybe not-but I WANT to...I mean, she is my daughter too."  
  
"Thanks," Piper responded giving Leo a quick kiss before he left to talk to his daughter.  
  
%&%  
  
Leo stood outside his bedroom door, he could hear Charlie crying. Hesitantly he knocked on the door.  
  
"Charlie...can I come in...can we talk?"  
  
Leo waited for an answer, but when he didn't get one he opened the door. He saw Charlie lying face down on the bed. Leo walked over to the bed, and sat down next to his daughter. Carefully he picked her up, and sat her on his lap. She just adjusted herself and sobbed into his flannel shirt.  
  
"Charlie...please, calm down..."  
  
"Why? Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't YOU tell me?" She asked, though it was muffled through tears.  
  
"Mommy only wanted what's best for you. And I didn't tell you because I didn't know! I've only just found out myself..."  
  
"Y...you have?" Charlie asked looking up at him, her tears slowing.  
  
"Yeah," Leo replied, and Charlie looked up at him for a bit longer. She then stuck her thumb in her mouth and leant into Leo's chest. Leo held her close and caressed her back, comforting her.  
  
"Your Mom, she just wanted to protect you, she wanted you to grow up in a safe and happy home. And as she said...it was complicated back then..." Charlie nodded not wanting to ruin the moment.  
  
"So...you're really my Daddy?" Charlie asked after an age of silence (more like five minutes...but when you're five...that's a looooong time!)  
  
"Yeah, I guess so baby...what do you think?"  
  
"I...I don't know...I mean...the Leo I know-Mommy's friend who sometimes looks after me is quite cool...but I don't really know what you're like as a Daddy..."  
  
"I see...I don't know what you're like as my daughter either...so we'll just have to see how it goes. But we have each other, and we have Mommy," Leo said smiling.  
  
"Le...Da...What do I call you?" Charlie asked innocently.  
  
"Whatever you want."  
  
"Umm...Daddy...hehe...that sounds weird!" Charlie said chuckling.  
  
"So it does...we'll just have to get used to it I guess..." Leo said, watching Charlie giggling, full of love.  
  
"So...Daddy, will me and Mommy be living with you now?"  
  
"Yeah, how would you like that?"  
  
"It'd be cool, I guess..." Charlie replied thoughtfully.  
  
"You guess? YOU GUESS?" Leo asked tickling her.  
  
"N...o...Leo...stop, Daddy...STOP!" Charlie managed to say in between giggles. After Leo finally stopped, they collapsed back onto the bed.  
  
"Daddy...I didn't really mean what I said to Mommy...I don't hate her. I could never hate Mommy!" Charlie said remembering what she'd said to her mother just minutes before.  
  
"I know you don't angel, but, I think you need to let Mommy know-apologize to her...she may know deep down that you don't hate her, but it still hurt her."  
  
"Ok!" Charlie said bouncing off the bed and out the door way.  
  
Leo stood up and followed her, 'God, is Charlie going to be a handful-and energetic one...It's going be a laugh having her around...you gotta love that kid.' Leo thought as he followed Charlie towards the living room.  
  
As Charlie reached the living room she stopped, and turned to look up at Leo.  
  
"D...D...Daddy..."  
  
"I'm right behind you-don't worry." Leo said almost as if he's read Charlotte's thoughts. Before entering the room, Charlie grabbed Leo's hand and pulled him into the living room behind her.  
  
"M...mommy?" Charlie ventured quietly.  
  
"Hey, baby," Piper replied after a beat of silence.  
  
"Mommy...I...I'm...I really sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Charlie blurted out.  
  
"It's okay baby, you didn't make me cry...and I understand why you're angry."  
  
"No," Charlie released her grip on Leo's hand and ran to her mother, "No, I'm not angry...I'm happy! Very happy! If we're gonna stay with L...Daddy....then we can be a happy family! And live happily ever after!!!!" Charlie exclaimed excitedly throwing her small arms around her mother's neck. Beaming from ear to ear Charlie looked up at Leo and he came and sat down next to his two girls.  
  
"So...you wanna live happily ever after Charlie?" Leo asked mischievously.  
  
For a moment Charlie looked at him as if he really was from outer space, she then nodded her head vigorously.  
  
"Sounds like a plan...What do ya say Mommy?" Leo asked with a grin dancing across his features. Both Leo and Charlie turned to Piper expectantly. She laughed at the two of them.  
  
"I say...it's worth a try!" Piper said smiling.  
  
%&%

* * *

A/N: One more chapter for ya peeps...with any luck I'll have 100reviews next chapter...so PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	6. A Day At The Park

Disclaimer: Sadly-I do not own Charmed-a stupid nincompoop does! ARGH! Why don't I own it??? Hey, Kerny, Kerny, Kern...if ya reading this...I've a birthday in oh...in 2 months and 11days-and ya know how I'd love to own Charmed! to audience it's just not fair how he takes credit for it...  
  
A/N: OMG! I'm soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in aaaaaaaagesss...  
  
Oh, and I'd like to thank, my Mum, my Dad, my sister, all my school friends- my best mate Jessi, my MSN pals Molly, Lissy, Marina...I'd also like to thank, Holly Marie Combs (congrats on having such a CUTE baby!!!!) and Brian Krause for making Piper and Leo's love so believable that I want to write about; I'd also like to thank the Music biz for all the inspiration...And the small things that made this happen and helped me get to Chapter 6 and I already have 109 reviews!! WOHAY! I'd like to thank, 2-10fm (esp. Core Control and Late Night Love- Kam, Sally, Graham-you're the best!) my stereo, my PC, my TV.....And most of all Thank you to all my reviewers! I'm so touched to have 109 reviews at the end of Chapter 5!  
  
P3Charmed4eva: I did get 100 reviews quickly; I was just lazy and had either Writer's block or ICOWCD! I'm glad you think this fic is Wonderful! I'm pretty pleased with it myself...My new goal is 150! When I get 150 it'll have beaten my masterpiece All Good Things Come To An End.  
  
Lil-whitelighter111488: Charlie's an angel! Takes after her Dad there! She's a great kid! You cried???  
  
Charmboy4: It's a brilliant plan...but unless you have LOTS of accounts and different identies all over the world, I doubt that actually happened...sweet of you tho-if you really want you can do the same until I get 150!  
  
TelekineticDarkness: Aaw...please don't cry during this chapter. What is with me and my writing? Making people cry? They are just THE cutest couple...I could probably write some kinda Leo/Charlie scene for hours on end, not that it would be interesting or make sense...but...I'm glad my chapter rocked! Makes up for the suckiness of this!  
  
Miggs: You're back! Have you lost it? Why the hell do ya think it'd end there??? There's soooooo many ideas for this story, it's at least like half way through...just because they say they're gonna live happily ever after doesn't mean I've said so yet...I want to get my Leo/Dan fight in there....Sweet right hook to the nose...I'll fit him in somewhere....I'll give P/L a few more chapters...then I'll do a Dan chapter...  
  
Piper xox Leo: Could be a while....hehe...I now have 109 and Five chapters! IMMENSE! Aw...poor you...want me to pull a publicity stunt?  
  
JanaRose: Yup, love the review song! Hopefully happy ever after will last!  
  
Leo/piper4ever: No, there's more than one chapter left! There's lots to come!  
  
Gryffindor620: Thanks, glad you like!  
  
JenNifEr: I'm glad you like it! He probably will do...yeah...that'd be good...I like writing proposals...  
  
Xjelliepotatoex: AAw...I'm gad you like it and it's one of your favourites! To be honest with ya-let's just say she's a very observant five year old...I have so many slip-ups cause I have no five year olds on hand, and as my mate keeps telling me, her 5yr old bro, does actually act like Charlie...so...And, it's a P/L fic, a happy one, so who cares about all that stuff!  
  
PiperLeoEternally: Aaww...no-no crying! Okay, you go fry potatoes...They are sooooooo perfect for each other...it's a sin that they're apart...We're gonna payback Kern for that!  
  
JanaRose: Thanks for adding another review to my tally! Lol  
  
Chub: Glad you think it's sweet! Anyone would love Leo to be their Daddy! :P There's not one more chapter left! There's lots more...why do I always give people the impression that my fic is gonna end before I want it to?  
  
LeoPiper24/7: Maybe, maybe not...But I'd LOVE to Marry that heavenly whitelighter!!! Lol I'm updating now...  
  
Leojunkie-charmed04: God, I miss ya! And ya better be missing me...can't wait until you get back so that you can review! There's lots...and tell no-one...but there may be another sibling at some point...not telling you when... I'm glad you thought it was GREAT! Lol... okay you didn't steal it from me, it's an equally shared skill (a twin thing!) glares You are soooo not better than me...we're equals! whispers to selfI'm the best, so don't you deny it!  
  
Classicchic: No, there's more!  
  
HyPeR-PiPeR312: Even when you write short reviews they're longer than most! I'm amazed! Yeah...I love the Charlie/Leo bonding sessions...gotta have more...::sighs:: I wish I knew a Leo too...one that could take me away...and we could live happily ever after...Glad you love it! Now here's a tough question...who's cuter- Charlie or Finley?? Oh and I so love Ego-inflating time! Yeah...sorry about my timing...I'll try and get the next one out faster! Thanks for all the words! Love the last one-I will not repeat it as my typing is REALLY off tonight...  
  
Iheartgreenday: Glad you liked it!  
  
Princess Paige: Thanks for the 'aw'...  
  
Gabriel: Glad you like my Great story!  
  
Pinky: I'm glad that you think my fic is one of the best...although I'm sure it really isn't... I'm chugging along...  
  
Lisa: I've done it again? You sure? I'm glad you like it...Isn't he THE SWEETEST man alive...::starts dreaming about Leo::  
  
Charmed-Phoebe03: Meh, don't worry about it! I know what computers are like...Aw, you thought it was heartfelt? COOL!  
  
Mylicon: I'm posting it now...  
  
Stranded Stranger: Here's some more...  
  
Onetreehill4eva: Glad you loved it!  
  
%&%

* * *

A month had passed, in which time, they'd moved into a bigger place than Leo's apartment-they now lived in a fairly sized 4 bedroom house(so that they had a back garden for Charlie ), on the outskirts of San Francisco.  
  
"Charlie! Leo! If you two want that picnic in the park, we have to get going now!" Piper shouted up the stairs to her boyfriend and daughter. Honestly, that Charlie-she really was her Daddy's girl, she knew exactly how to wrap him round her little finger...Piper had to watch them-Leo would often act years younger around Charlie, he seemed to just be a big kid himself at times. Piper couldn't help but smile thinking about him.  
  
"Hey beautiful...we're ready when you are..." Leo said slipping an arm round Piper's waist.  
  
"Five minutes ago Leo..." Piper chuckled, remembering the days when he was her whitelighter and orbing out all times of the day. He really had changed since he found out he had a daughter.  
  
Charlie came skidding out from the kitchen, "HAHA! I beat you Daddy! You can't catch me now..." and she was off again; but didn't manage to get anywhere due to Piper's reflexes.  
  
"The only place you're going, is to the park to have a picnic, you little rascal!" Piper said picking the 5 year old up.  
  
"Yay picnic!" Charlie exclaimed as they headed out towards the already packed car.  
  
It had been arranged a week ago, that Charlie and her friend Lizzie would meet up at the park one Saturday lunchtime-Lizzie's mom, Paige was one of Piper's best friends, so even though Charlie was slightly older than Lizzie the girls got on well.  
  
As they pulled up at the park, Charlie let out a squeal of excitement.  
  
"We're here! We're here!" Could be heard coming from the back seat.  
  
"Hey, calm down Charlie," Leo said warning her. Charlie just smiled sweetly at her father.  
  
After parking Charlie was literally bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement, waiting to be told she could get out.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! Can I get out yet????? Please???" Charlie said, hurriedly and excitedly.  
  
Piper and Leo waited for Paige's green beetle to park next to their dark jeep, before letting Charlie out.  
  
"Okay, kiddo-out!" Piper said, as she herself stepped out of the car.  
  
"Lizzie!" Charlie screamed seeing a small dark haired girl, with pale skin being helped out of the car.  
  
"Charlie!" The young girl exclaimed trying to wriggle out of her mother's grip.  
  
"Okay, Lizzie, you can go play with Charlie now..." Paige said setting Lizzie down. As soon as Lizzie was on the ground she was off running towards the play park with Charlie, Lizzie's soft black curls, bouncing on her shoulders, and Charlie, blonde bunches swinging from side-to-side.  
  
"Paige! It's great to see you, how are you?" Piper asked as the two friends hugged.  
  
"I've been better, but today's a pretty good day..." Paige sighed, her fiancé, Lizzie's dad had uped and left just over a month ago, about 6months after Lizzie turned 4.  
  
"Well you, missy Paige will not think about Glen today-we just won't let you, right honey?? Leo..." Piper said hoping to cheer Paige up, to say that Paige loved Glen was an understatement, they were a great couple-everyone thought so, and had not just been in love, but had been childhood swerarthearts, absolutely besotted with each other. And then, one day Glen and just walked out the door and had not come back.  
  
Paige half-smiled at hearing her childhood nickname, or the one given to her by Piper and her sisters, who had been next door neighbours. Piper, Prue, and Phoebe had also been the ones that Paige turned to after her parents died in a car accident. She couldn't help but chuckle at Piper trying to get Leo's attention by waving an arm in front of Leo's face.  
  
"Oh...yeah baby-whatever you say...what were we talking about?" Leo asked after a while.  
  
"God Leo! You really should listen to me more...I may have to leave you if you completely ignore me..."  
  
"NOOOOO! You wouldn't dare!" Leo exclaimed as he pulled Piper by the waist to him and hugged her close. They stayed like that as the three of them walked towards a spot, where they could easily see the play park, but at the same time not be surrounded by everyone else there.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't...why not?" Piper said as she turned around in Leo's arms.  
  
"Cause you love me too much!" Leo said as he planted a soft kiss on Piper's lips before helping Paige, put the picnic blanket down. Piper just stood and chuckled at him. After laying the blanket down, the three adults, sat upon it, Piper leaning into Leo's strong chest, facing the park, and Paige sitting just across from Piper-her eyes on the park.  
  
As Piper and Leo whispered and giggled to each other, Paige laughed at the cuteness of the two of them, as Charlie and Lizzie ran over to them.  
  
"Momma!" Lizzie said as she flung her small arms around Paige's neck.  
  
"Hey monster-watcha been doing?" Paige asked as she brushed Lizzie's curls out of her face.  
  
"Pyaying with my fwend!"  
  
"Ah...you two have fun?" Both Charlie and Lizzie nodded. "How are you Charlie?"  
  
"I'm very, very good thank yous...Paige?"  
  
"Yes Charlie?"  
  
"Do you know what?"  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"Leo's my Daddy!" Charlie exclaimed as she ran over to Leo and hugged him.  
  
"Hey there angel," Leo said smiling at Charlie.  
  
"Wow, Charlie, you must be happy huh?"  
  
"Uh-huh!" Charlie said as she grinned from ear to ear. "Me, Mommy and Daddy are gonna live happy ever after-just like A Fairy Tale!" Charlie giggled as she sat on Leo's lap.  
  
"Momma...I'm hungwy..." Lizzie complained as she sucked her thumb.  
  
"Yeah...Mommy-can we eat lunch yet?" Charlie asked smiling sweetly at Piper.  
  
"I don't see a problem with eating now-Paige, ya okay with eating now?"  
  
"Sure." Paige replied  
  
After the kids had eaten their lunch they were up, and running around the park. Paige was lying on her stomach reading a book as Piper and Leo were snuggled up, Leo lying on his back, and Piper with her head on Leo's chest.  
  
"I love you..." Piper whispered as she hugged Leo tightly.  
  
"I love you too Piper," Leo said sitting up, which consequently made Piper sit up too. Slowly he leant towards her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Shield your eyes, people making out at 9 o'clock!" Paige whispered to herself chuckling.  
  
"Aww, you two are so cute-you should get married!" Paige said a moment after Piper and Leo had pulled apart.  
  
"Ha ha Paige...we're taking things slow..." Piper said reaching out to swat her, but Paige easily dodged it.  
  
"Uh huh...slooooow..." Paige said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up Paige! We're not ready for that yet..."  
  
"Okay..." Pagie said as she turned back to her book.  
  
"So where were we?" Leo asked as he pulled Piper back towards him.  
  
Before the kiss got to passionate Piper pulled back, "Save it for later honey," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"Anything for you, anything...." Leo said in return.  
  
"So Paige, you're sure you can look after her tonight?" Piper asked. Paige had been asked to look after Charlotte so that Piper and Leo could have the house to themselves...  
  
"Sure, she's no problem, a real angel," Paige said with a smile.  
  
"I wonder who she takes after..." Piper said gazing into Leo's eyes.  
  
"You couldn't possibly mean me?" Leo said playfully.  
  
"Oh, I think I could..." Piper said biting her lip as she stood up.  
  
"It's getting late...we should get going." Piper said as she pulled a reluctant Leo up.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up!" Leo said wrapping his arms round Piper's waist. "Thanks for taking care of Charlie Paige...I appreciate it!" Leo said winking at her over Piper's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure you do," She laughed.  
  
Just as they were saying goodbye the children came running over.  
  
"You goin' Mommy?" Charlie said with a look of worry crossing her face.  
  
"Yeah, we are-but you're staying with Lizzie and Paige, remember?"  
  
"Ooooh...yeah! I love you Mommy!" Charlie said as Piper picked her up and hugged her.  
  
"Love you too baby girl," Piper said as Leo took Charlie from her.  
  
"Hey monster!"  
  
"I'm no monster Daddy!" Charlie protested.  
  
"Course you're not...gonna miss ya angel!"  
  
"I'll miss you too, I love you Dada!" Charlie said as she kissed him on the check, before he set her down.  
  
"I love you too, have fun with Lizzie."  
  
"Bye Charlie, Paige, Lizzie," Said Piper as she knelt in front of Lizzie. "Do I get a hug?" She asked the three-year old who after a second wrapped her small arms around Piper.  
  
"Bye Pipew...bye bye Leo!"  
  
"See ya Piper, Leo."  
  
"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy!" Charlie exclaimed as Piper and Leo walked away.  
  
%&%

* * *

A/N: Well...that was an incredibly fluffy (not necessarily in the P/L way) crap chapter...next chapter will be P/L fluffy chapter! YAY! But I needed to update with something, so I figured, what the hell! And it was a good place to stop... I'm off to work on something new...  
  
Can everyone go check out Piper xox Leo 's story cause it's great! And well worth a read! And don't forget to review! 


	7. Kiss me under the milky twilight

Disclaimer: Unfortunately...I have to say these words, I do not own Charmed! There! Happy now??? You do it's not good to upset a 14 yr-old...  
  
Charmedmel32: Yes, Dan's a freak, in a VERY bad way...Heck, I could NEVER write a fic without P/L...because they rock! Glad you like my fic...and thanks for the caps!  
  
Klutz101: Yup, here is one VERY fluffy P/L chapter...I hope y'all like it...thanks for the cheers!  
  
Gryffindor620: joins you on the fluffy bouncy castle Boingy, boingy, boingy! I love this fluff! It's cool...yay for the fluff! Lol  
  
PiperLeoEternally: I'm gonna update soon, cause I have a chance to, and I'm in a writing mood...THANK THE LORD FOR SHREK 2 SOUDTRACKS!  
  
Leo/piper4ever: Glad you like it, I'mupdating!  
  
Jules713: Well spotted I did update! YAY FOR ME!  
  
Onetreehill4eva: Yup, very fluffy-this one is even more fluffy!  
  
P3charmed4eva: he just kinds disappeared! I'll prob have to bring him back again soon! Ya, I added Paige cause she's cool-but she's just a friend in this...  
  
HyPeR-PiPeR-312: I'm glad you guys liked it...I thought it was kinda crap...but oh well...and yes-this chapter IS better....and I have a feeling you'll like next chapter too... You may ramble, but rambling is good! We all love to ramble! Was today cooler than the other day? Yup they are both cute...my picture of Charlie is also kinda cute... Thanks for the ego-inflation. You may get another update before Sunday if I have time to finish the chapter! I'm off to camp on the 1st ya see...so no updates until the 6th after that...  
  
Piper xox Leo: Glad you like it. Well...I didn't know which fic to recommend...you just said you weren't getting many reviews-so I pulled a publicity stunt! :P Leave which fic and I'll give em the url next chapter! Umm...Leo clipped his wings and Piper binded her powers when she was pregnant with Charlie...some of it's explained next chapter...starts whistling in fear of giving too much away...  
  
Miggs: Yup...I'll try and get something in their...Dan could always drown his sorrows in my fic by jumping into a vat of grease...maybe not...I don't know if I have the heart to kill him...not in this fic anyway...but I'll hurt him bad...physically and emotionally when he comes back-believe me there'll be one pissed off Dan around here... Here's some fluff for ya-you'll have to wait a while for the fight...I might speed time up for it though...  
  
Mollyball: takes a bow Thank you very much Mollz! And I'm glad you like it!  
  
Charming-Jessica: I'm glad you liked it. Unfortunately HE is not dead...he'll be back for one tiny chapter...We need a Leo and Dan fight! But then he'll be gone...forever! Yup...Piper and Leo together FOREVER!!!  
  
Charmboy4: Glad you like it...Ok...I'm updating now...Soon enough???  
  
Coolcharmedchic: Glad you like it...  
  
Lissy: It's ALWAYS nice to see Piper and Leo...I could never write Charlie, or any of P/L's kids, as brats...and I thought that Paige's kid wouldn't be a brat either... I'm glad you like Paige's sarcasm...I couldn't resist that line!  
  
%&%

* * *

It had been dark for a while now and Piper and Leo were sitting snuggled up on the couch...  
  
"So..." Piper started.  
  
"So..." Leo echoed.  
  
"So...we're all by ourselves, alone, in this big old house..."  
  
"I do believe you're trying to seduce me Miss. Halliwell!" Leo laughed.  
  
"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not...What do you want to do?" Piper asked him, sitting up.  
  
"Up, I want to show you something..." Leo said standing up as he too pulled Piper up.  
  
"But, Leo..."  
  
"No buts, come on..." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and led her out to the garden.  
  
In the centre of the lawn was a blanket, with a bottle of wine and two glasses next to it. Leo pulled Piper down onto the blanket.  
  
"Look..."Leo said as he lay on his back and pulled Piper down so that they could both look at the stars.  
  
"Leo...I've seen the stars countless times before..."  
  
"Piper; baby-as much as I love you would you stop moaning and just look up at the stars?" Leo said sounding exasperated.  
  
"Okay..." Then there was silence as they looking up at the stars. "Leo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to snap at you earlier...I...I guess I just have a lot on my mind..."  
  
"It's okay baby. What's bothering you?"  
  
"I don't know...us, this...It's just, we're so happy..." Piper said nervously.  
  
"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" Leo asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, but it feels like we're too happy...I mean, well nothing's gone wrong with us has it?"  
  
"Not yet...do you expect something to happen?"  
  
"I don't know...I...I just want this to last-I don't want it to be like before..."  
  
"Neither do I Piper."  
  
"I don't want us to drift apart, or anything like that...I don't want to ever be without you again...Leo, promise me, nothing's going to force us apart again..."  
  
"Okay...Nothing, and I mean nothing will force us apart again, we'll be together forever-just you and me. Piper, it's us against the world-and it's gonna stay like that." Leo promised reassuringly.  
  
"Good..." Piper said sighing.  
  
After an age of silence, Leo pushed Piper's hair behind her ear and whispered to her.  
  
"You see that really, really bright star up there?" He whispered pointing up at the stars.  
  
"Yeah, you mean the North star?"  
  
"That's what some may call it...but me-I call it the Piper star."  
  
"And why would you do that?" Piper asked leaning over him.  
  
%&%  
  
**_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
  
Lift your open hand  
  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
  
Silver moon's sparkling  
  
So kiss me_**  
  
%&%  
  
"Because it reminds me of you...it stands out, it's something special and it's one in a million."  
  
"Leo..." Piper giggled laying back down.  
  
"It's true..." Leo said as he turned onto his side, to face Piper. Slowly he placed a soft, warm tender kiss on her lips. The kiss soon deepened and became a passionate one.  
  
"Piper-baby, can I ask you something?" Leo said sitting up.  
  
"Yeah," Piper said also sitting up.  
  
"Umm...well...somehow we've got this far. There aren't enough words in the English language to begin to describe my love for you...ever since that first day that I walked trough your doors as a handy man my life was turned around-you've made me see the world in a new light. When...when you went of with Dan, I was jealous...I mean he had his hands all over my woman...and I hated that. But deep down I'd always hoped that we'd find our way back to each other. And now that I have you again...I don't want to loose you again, ever. So...if you feel the same...would you like to grow old with me? What I really mean is...Piper Halliwell; will you do me the honour of being my wife?" Leo said. He noticed that Piper had a tear running down her cheek as he handed her a small, velvet covered box.  
  
Opening it, Piper gasped. It was beautiful. A white gold ring, with several small diamonds embedded in it.  
  
"Leo...you know nothing would make me happier! I'd love to be your wife!" Piper exclaimed throwing her arms round Leo's neck after he slid the ring onto her finger.  
  
"Thank you Leo...it's beautiful."  
  
"As are you," Leo said as their lips met in a passionate embrace.  
  
A while later (and a few kisses too) Leo and Piper stood up, ready to go inside.  
  
"Would you care to take my arm, my queen?" Leo asked offering Piper his arm. She slid her arms into his and leant her head on his shoulder as they walked in and up the stairs.  
  
"I love you Piper," Leo said as Piper walked over to the bed.  
  
"And I love you too," Piper said as she lay next to Leo. He kissed her forehead, and then her arms wrapped around his neck, as their lips met. Slowly clothes were removed...and Piper and Leo made sweet love that night, neither being afraid to show their love for the other.  
  
  
  
"Mornin' gorgeous," Leo said softly as Piper stirred the next morning.  
  
"Hi," Piper replied tiredly.  
  
"Sleep well?" Leo asked.  
  
"Brilliantly...never slept better..." Piper smiled.  
  
"You look so beautiful when you sleep...I swear I could watch you sleep for hours on end, and never get bored..."  
  
"You know Leo...flattery usually gets you nowhere...but with you and me...I can't help but be wowed by your flattery..." Piper said leaning on Leo.  
  
"Anyway...as much as I'd love to lay here with you, like this, all day, I'm afraid we have a daughter that needs picking up..."  
  
"You wanna stay here? I can go pick her up," Leo offered.  
  
"No, it's okay-I wanna come too." Piper said going off into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
A while later they were standing outside Paige's house.  
  
"Hey, come in," Paige said stepping inside to let the happy couple in.  
  
Piper and Leo were ushered into the living room as Paige called up the stairs.  
  
"Lizzie! Charlotte, your mom and dad are here!" No sooner than Paige had said that could footsteps be heard.  
  
"They're coming, so you two lovebirds have a good night?"  
  
"Yeah," Piper said as she pushed some hair of her face.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy!!!" They heard Charlie yell as she came skidding into the living room.  
  
"Hey there munchkin," Piper said as the five year old wrapped her arms round her mother's waist.  
  
"Hey angel," Leo said as Charlie ran into his arms, "We missed ya...you gonna tell me what you've been doing?" Leo asked letting go of Charlie, she grabbed his arms and pulled him out of the room.  
  
"Momma, up!" Lizzie said to Paige, Paige lifted her up and squinted at Piper.  
  
"What?" Piper asked Paige as she sat on one of the chairs.  
  
"Y...your hand...it that a...?" Paige asked.  
  
"Uh-huh," Piper smiled.  
  
"So he, uh...asked last night?"  
  
"Yup...aw, he was so sweet..."  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Who are you congratulating Paige?" Leo asked as he and Charlie returned.  
  
"You two apparently..."  
  
"Leo honey, I think we should be headed home..."  
  
"Okay," Leo replied.  
  
"Before you leave...have you set a date?"  
  
"Paige!" Piper exclaimed, as she kicked Paige's leg on the way out.  
  
"What? Wasn't it only yesterday I was saying how you two should get married? So...told ya so!" Paige grinned as Piper hurried of to join Charlie and Leo who were getting into the car.  
  
"Thanks Paige!"  
  
  
  
After lunch Piper and Leo were sitting on the couch, as Charlie came into the living room.  
  
"Charlie, baby-come here a moment," Piper said as Charlie perched on the coffee table opposite Piper and Leo.  
  
"Charlie...me and your Mom, we're going to get married-so we can be a proper family." Leo told her.  
  
"YAY! Mommy...what's m...mm...married?" Charlie asked looking a bit confused.  
  
"Well...umm...It's a ceremony where two people who love each other very much, declare their ever lasting love to each other; with all their friends and family there to witness them saying that they'll always love each other. And then there's a big party afterwards." Piper tried to explain.  
  
"Cool..."  
  
"And, you get to wear a new, pretty dress." Piper added.  
  
"YAY! What colour?"  
  
"We haven't decided yet sweetie."  
  
"And, Mommy gets to wear a new dress too..." Leo added.  
  
"Ooh...what do you wear? Cause boys don't wear dresses..." Charlie asked staring at Leo with her head cocked to one side.  
  
"No, you're right-I won't be wearing a dress...I'll be wearing a suit instead."  
  
"Oooooooo...When are...are you g...getting m...mar...married?"  
  
"We're still working that out baby," Piper answered her daughter's question.

* * *

%&%  
  
A/N: There ya goes! This is the bottom of page 7 if any you were wondering...:'( Only 16 reviews this chapter...so...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And I'll try and update before the 1st when I go to camp... 


	8. You don't think

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

A/N: We're skipping ahead now...the wedding's very soon! :D Man am I annoyed...I swear I had written more than this before I went away...now I have to remember half the stuff I've written! DAMN POWERCUTS!!! I know I shoulda taken my computer to camp-no power cuts there! lol

Wow...6 chapters and just two reviews less than my story with the highest review number. Cooooooool!

P3charmed4eva: Piper and Dan were never married...I just couldn't bare the thought of it....ewwwwwwwww....that's just wrong! I'm glad you liked the last chapter.

Miggs: Yup they're getting married...I was thinking she could be a bridesmaid...but...hmm...she could be a very cute flower girl and then Prue and Phoebe can be bridesmaids and Paige, doing the best friend thing can be maid of honour... Sorry to disappoint with this chapter...but...it's all part of the plan to make Dan...heart broken...more than he already is! :P

Gryffindor620: thanks

OneTreeHillCharmedFreak: Glad you thought it was so cute, sorry about the delay in updates but I've been away...

Charmedmel32: Glad you like the chapter and the song!

PiperLeoEternally: Sorry...but I did go to camp...then I came back, tried to write something and was then off to Scotland. But I'm glad you like my fic. NO! You can't kill Dan...I'm going to emotionally and possibly physically harm him... If only I was writing the real Charmed world...then...it'd all be bright and happy!

Klutz101: Glad you like it...hmm...he buggered of somewhere for a while...but he will be back...evil scum!

LissyD183: YAY! For finally getting your internet to obey...glad you love the fluff...I tell you what comes out of my lil' head is really wacky sometimes...so I only hope it makes sense... and yes I did make it longer for lil' old you...I mean, I try to please my readers. And I promise, you will be the first person I will tell about this chapter...

JanaRose: Yup, ain't life grand?

coolcharmedchic: Glad you liked the last chapter. And wooooooow....you're like some mind reader...but I already have a very cute name picked out... Dan does come back...but he won't ruin anything...I just want to hurt him! :P

HyPeR-PiPeR-312: I'm glad you like it. Makes perfect sense to me...always does...but this is coming from someone who speaks fluent rubbish. Is SUPERDUPEREXTRAWONDEROUS even a word? Wow...that's some ego-inflation....but I'm really NOT that good... EEKIES...sorry about the delay...It's wrong for them to have kidnapped your muse for so long...

Leo/piper4ever: Yup, they should be together forever...::hint, hint, wink, wink::

Piper xox Leo: Dum dum de dum, dum dum de dum...yup...somebody's getting married! YAY! Well...I told you I'd pull a publicity stunt! :P

Jules713: Yes, they are...

Charming-Jessica: Glad you like it. No...I'm not thinking what your thinking...so far, no-one's guessed...

* * *

%&%

Two months after the engagement and about a week before the wedding:

Piper and Leo were sitting on the couch having just sent Charlie to bed. Piper has a rather worried, nervous look on her face.

"What's wrong baby? Worried about the wedding?" Leo asked Piper as he rubbed Piper's back.

Piper looked down at her hand, and twisted her engagement ring around her finger before answering.

"No...not really...it's just...lately I've been feeling kinda...different..."Piper mumbled.

"In what way?"

"I don't know...I've been feeling kinda...sick lately..."

"Piper...why haven't you told me?" Leo asked softly.

"I just didn't want to worry you."

"Piper, you might not want me to worry about you...but I always will-I love you, you know that." Leo said kissing her forehead.

"And...there's one other thing...I...uh...umm...I kinda froze something the other day..."

"What? How? Didn't you strip your powers before Charlie was born?"

"I did-when I was pregnant with her. I don't know how it happened...that's what worries me." Piper said looking up at Leo.

"Don't worry...we'll figure it out-I promise." Leo said as he kissed her.

"Thanks..." Piper frowned and put her hands to her stomach. "Leo, you don't think..."

"You mean...? It could explain things...you think you are?" Leo asked.

"I don't know-maybe." Piper smiled.

"You want me to take you to the Doctor's tomorrow?"

"Yeah...If...if I am, are you ok with that?" Piper asked nervously.

"Course I am honey, I love you, Charlie and anyone else who happens to become part of the family...besides...this time-I won't miss a thing." Leo said before kissing Piper passionately.

NEXT MORNING:

Piper and Leo had left Charlie with her aunt Prue whilst Piper was getting checked out by the doctor.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you honey?" Leo asked whilst they sat in the waiting room.

"Leo, I'm fine, I can do this by myself-you know I'm gonna tell you what happens right away anyways."

"If you're sure..." Leo shrugged.

"Piper Halliwell to room 105, Piper Halliwell to room 105." The receptionist announced over the PA system. Piper got up, and leaving Leo in the waiting room went off to see her doctor.

15 minutes later Piper returned with an undecipherable look on her face, both Piper and Leo walked to the car in silence; but by the time they got to the car Leo couldn't hold it any more.

"Sooo...." Leo prompted.

"Sooo what?" Piper asked.

"You know what," Leo said playfully glaring at her, "Are you or aren't you?"

Piper's face spread out into a huge grin, as she nodded and wrapped her arms around Leo's neck kissing him passionately.

"You are! Oh....oh....I'm gonna be a daddy again!" Leo grinned as he kept her in his warm embrace.

"Yeah..."

"Piper, this time...I promise, I won't miss a thing...I'm gonna be there for you and the baby."

"Leo..." Piper started hearing the guilty tone in his voice.

"No, Piper, I mean it...I missed a lot of Charlie's early years...I'm not going to do the same this time around."

"I'm glad," Piper paused, "You know...it feels a bit weird knowing there's this...person....growing inside of you."

"Personally honey, I don't know...but if you say so..."

"Very funny Leo," Piper said sarcastically.

"And I love you too! Now...are we gonna stand here all day or actually go home?"

"Anywhere with you does my fine...but it might be best to go home." Piper answered as Leo opened the passenger car door for her.

A short while later Piper and Leo arrived home, to find both Charlie and Prue out in the garden.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Charlie squealed as she ran towards her parents spraying the water from the paddling pool behind her.

"Hey there," Piper greeted her daughter as she bent down to pick her up.

Prue put down her book and went over to see Piper and Leo.

"I'd love to stay and chat...but I'm in a hurry...call me later yeah?"

"Will do," Piper said and with that Prue flew out of the garden.

Piper carried Charlie into the house, and with Leo following sat on the couch.

"Hey baby...how do you feel about having a little brother or sister?" Piper asked her daughter.

"Umm...I I play with it?" Charlie asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but not straight away," Leo answered her question.

"Why not daddy?"

"Because for a while it'll be a baby...and not able to play as well as you can."

"Oh." Charlie said simply.

"Hey, Charlie, give me your hand," Piper said taking Charlie's hand in hers, placing it on her belly. "The baby's in there..."

"Mommy, why's the baby in your tummy? And how did it get in there?" Charlie asked frowning.

"Don't worry baby, it's supposed to be in there...and will be for the next seven months, then when it's ready it'll be born and we can meet it." Piper explained smiling.

"Ok...I'm hungry!" Charlie announced.

"How about...I take you out for an ice cream?" Leo suggested to the five year old.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed excitedly hugging Leo.

"No..."

"Aww...but Mommy..." Leo said as both he and Charlie put on their sad puppy dog looks.

"Not until after dinner." Piper said getting up to go make lunch.

"Spoils all our fun, huh Charlie?" Leo said quietly as Piper reached the doorway.

"Yeah," Charlie sighed.

"Hey! Don't think that I can't hear you two, cause I can!" Piper said as she walked back into the living room and threw a cushion at Leo. Piper then left the room.

Leo rolled his eyes and Charlie giggled at him.

"You're funny Daddy!" Charlie said as Leo stood up.

"Funny? You think I'm funny?"

"Yeah," Charlie said bursting into fits of laughter.

* * *

A/N: Was that a rubbish ending to a rubbish chapter, or was it actually okay? I really am sorry about the crapness of it...my brain was dry towards the end...but I thought I should give you guys a bit of a Charlie/Leo moment...


	9. You say it best when you say nothing at ...

Disclaimer: Gee, I'm touched...you really thought I owned Charmed??? HA! Well ya know...5th October; Kern, Spelling...anyone...it's my birthday then, and I'm sure I wouldn't mind owning the tiniest part of the show! :P Oh and btw I don't own When you say nothing at all...shame...seems like I own nothing...::sighs:: Ah well, that's life...

P3charmed4eva: Don't worry Dan'll be back soon...and it'll be good...hopefully muhaha! I'm also very happy they were never married...the thought makes me go...ughhhhhhh! And shiver and...and...EWWWW!

OneTreeHillCharmedFreak: I'm updating!

Miggs: Oh,I know you never think because I'm a psychic bitch! Lol and you've been having problems with your brain lately...almost put Brian there! And...if you were thinking all the time, then your brain would be fine... I dunno they may have talked...but he doesn't know about the baby or the fact they're getting I'm evil, and when he retuns (prob next chapter) it's gonna be good...

Piper xox Leo: I'm glad you liked the Charlie/Leo moment...and yeah...I love Leo, I reckon he's a great father (if Kern lets him be around more often, damn it!) and we all know how much he loves Piper...::sighs dreamily::

Cole-Is-Sexy: YAY! A baby...No, HRG is not going to get his greasy mitts over Piper and Leo's kids...Greasy bastard! He can try...but it just won't work...

LissyD183: I'm glad you liked it! And I wasn't meaning to lie or mislead you I honestly did think it was a crap chappy! However, I'm very pleased with this one, and was even making myself nervous writing Leo's nerves...Oh, and how the celebration go? Yeah, another ickle buba...and it'll be soooo cute! Wouldn't any kid of Piper's be cute though? And with Leo as the father...extra cute! Lol Pop ups killed Lissy...I can see the headlines...doesn't sound good...Death by Pop Ups...much better, still it doesn't sound very nice... And yes I can talk...well ramble...I reckon I'll be like the new Queen of Ramble-sorry to steal your crown...but...you can't always be Queen!

Charmedeva: I know there are more Charlie/Leo moments, hence the name of the fic ...but I will try and do some more Piper/Charlie moments, there's one at the start of this chapter...which is a big, fluffy P/L one! :D Prue and Phoebe are in it, and so is Paige...

Mollyball: Hey Mollz! Glad you love it...and ya, a new buba! Sweetness! Glad you liked it!

Coolcharmedchic: :O You're back at school...hehe...I don't go back till the 6th...one more week of freedom before I have to go back to that blasted hell hole! Nah...it's not really that bad...I'm so glad someone agrees that it was a crap chapter! Lol

Gryffindor620: Yeah...Charlie doesn't have powers, because she bound her powers when she was pregnant with Charlie, but I think I'll have Piper unbind her powers, and Charlie's.

Leo/piper4ever: Glad you thought it was great! Cool...

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: cool, glad you like it.

Psychokitty3: Firstly I gotta say your name is sooooooo cool! I've probably already said that but meh... I'm glad you liked it.

Christina Halliwell: Wow, you do? Wow....that's soooo totally cool!

Magical Princess: Yup, much appreciated are Piper and Leo! Awesome? Wow...that's cool, awesome...dude!

Charmboy4: Hold your horses Josh...SOON! Hehehehe...probably next chapter, maybe the one after, not sure yet...but it's getting closer...

AsherSmasher: Glad you think it's brilliant, wow, you read all eight in one go, cool! Hmm...I dunno if I'll drown him; just hurt him...physically and emotionally! Oooooo...that's a good idea for a fic, messy vanquish though...

HyPeR-PiPeR-312: Yuppers, Piper's preggers...I just HAD to do that...in order to...::Stops self from giving away too much:: you'll see why next chapter, and it's sooo cool! Hmm...to tell or not to tell? That is the question! I do expect you to wait patiently, but of course I'm gonna skip months...I'll be bursting when I finally get to the point where the baby is born...I'm glad you liked it...Yes I do know Charlie is cute, I mean, I created her like that! :P hehehe, you sound like drunk Piper! You know in the one where they vanquish Cole (as the Source!) It's so funny, she freezes Leo then falls of her chair backwards, then after a while goes OUCH! Lol Wait for the wedding no more...for it is here! YA! I liked all the adjectives for my ego inflation...now I'm ready for more ego inflation!

Klutz101: Glad you liked it.

A/N: ::almost faints:: WOW! 37 peep have me on their favs list, and 55 have me on author alert!!!!!! WOW!!!!!!

* * *

%&%

"Mommy, Mommy!!!! Look at me!" Charlotte came into the living room of the manor(where the girl's were getting ready), practically dancing about. She stopped in front of her mother and twirled around, the bottom of her baby blue, soft, satin dress swooshing about her.

"Oh you look beautiful munchkin, like an angel!" Piper said as the hairdresser was finishing her hair. Piper was wearing her hair loose, with soft curls in it, flowing down her back.

"Really?" The five year old asked excitedly. Hopping up and down on the spot her little bunches bobbing up and down.

"Really...now how do I look?" Piper said standing up and turning slowly in her ivory wedding dress. It had a beaded top, and the skirt went out; she looked truly beautiful, just like every woman should on her wedding day.

"You look very pretty Mommy!" Charlie replied.

Just then Prue and Phoebe walked in, their dresses the same colour as Charlotte's but with spaghetti straps as apposed to sleeves.

"Aw, you look beautiful honey; Leo will fall in love with you all over again." Prue said before picking up her niece.

"Yeah, gorgeous Pipe." Phoebe her younger sister said as her and Prue took Charlie out of the house and got into the car waiting for them.

"You ready Piper?" Paige asked entering the room wearing a dress similar to Prue and Phoebe's.

"I...yes...I don't know...I'm nervous...and excited, I've got butterflies yet I feel all warm and fuzzy..." Piper said her hands were shaking slightly.

"Every wife-to-be is the same...it'd be abnormal if you weren't. But don't worry...you and Leo are written in the stars, it's meant to be...you're finally getting your happy ending with the man of your dreams! Now, get out there, get married and have fun this is supposed to be the best day of your life Halliwell." Paige gave Piper the best friend, calm down talk. (**A/N:** get that Kern?? Written in the stars, meant to be)

"Okay...lets get this show on the road." Piper said sighing...the next time she came back to the manor she would be a married woman; although she hadn't lived there for years it still felt like home to her, where she could be Piper Halliwell...but next time...she'd be Piper Halliwell-Wyatt, she liked the sound of that and how it just rolled off the tongue.

A while later the girls were standing outside the church as Piper got out of the car. Meanwhile, inside the church, Leo was also nervous, standing at the front of the church waiting for his fiancé to arrive...his stomach was flipping over...what if thinks went wrong, what if...what if they ended up fighting, and having a loveless marriage and getting divorced and having Charlie and the baby Piper was carrying go back and forth between the two parents... Oh god no...he couldn't let that happen. Ever. It would hurt too much...he couldn't bear to cause his family that much pain. What if things just don't work...?

Leo breathed in shakily. 'Calm yourself Wyatt, stop doing this to yourself, it's going to be fine...everything will work out, you'll get a happy ending...' Leo said to himself, and just as another 'what if?' was about to enter his mind the music started and he stopped himself from feeling all the nerves.

First down the aisle was his little girl, Charlotte...she was beautiful, like her mother. She walked the aisle throwing flower petals out in front of her, her blonde hair bouncing as she walked slowly down the aisle towards her father who was beaming at her.

After a while, there she was, walking down towards him. Piper...his Piper. She was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous. The second he saw her he gasped, his breath caught in his chest as he looked on lovingly at her. If possible she looked more beautiful than ever before, and in just a few minutes she would be all his, forever and ever...nothing could make him happier.

Piper smiled nervously as she started the long walk down the aisle with her father. Then she caught sight of him. Leo. She loved him more than anything, her nervous smile soon turned to a grin full of happiness and love. As she got closer she felt a tear slide down her cheek, it was a tear of happiness. She was finally here...they were finally here, together-just the way it should be.

Piper parted from her father as she reached Leo. She looked right into his eyes, looking into his heart and looked at him with love. He smiled back at her with love dancing in his eyes.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." The priest started but up until they had to say their vows it was a complete blur to Piper and Leo as they just stood there staring at each other.

"Piper, deep down, even when we were apart I'd always hoped and secretly part of me knew that we'd make it here. Through thick and thin in the past, I've always been there for you...through all the hard times in your life you would come to me for comfort and I was touched. And now...now we're standing here, and I can tell you nothing could make me happier than knowing I'll have you right by my side from now on. Piper-I promise to love and respect you from this point forward as your husband, as my wife, my lover, my friend and my soul mate. All I am is yours." Leo recited his vows with a smile, and a tear slid down Piper's cheek at hearing them.

"Leo you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I let you go once, and that day I made the biggest mistake of my life, I know that now, I probably even knew that then, but I never want to go through the pain of losing you again. I don't ever want to have to turn to someone else telling me it's all going to be okay. You're the only one I want, the only one I need. Leo, I was born to love you and I always will." Piper recited when it was her turn to say her vows, as tears of love and joy slid down her face.

Shortly after they said 'I do', the priest spoke again, "I now pronounce you man and wife; you may kiss the bride."

And with that, Leo grabbed Piper and pulled her close placing; a warm, soft, yet passionate kiss on her lips.

The reception was held back at the manor, all their closest friends and family were there, chatting, laughing and generally having a good time.

_**It's amazing  
How you can speak  
Right to my heart  
Without saying a word,  
You can light up the dark  
Try as I may  
I could never explain  
What I hear when  
You don't say a thing**_

As soon as Leo heard the music start he went over to his new wife and grinning at her stuck his hand out for her to take.

"Can I have this dance, m'lady?" he said smiling.

"Of course," She said taking his hand, "You're the only one I want to dance with right now."

_**The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
  
All day long  
I can hear people  
Talking out loud  
But when you hold me near  
You drown out the crowd  
Try as they may  
They can never define  
What's been said  
Between your  
Heart and mine**_

They were in a world of their own. Piper lay her head on Leo's shoulder, peacefully looking up him as they danced. Leo smiled down at her, before lifting her head up and kissing her. She smiled up at him, her eyes full of love, as he stared into her eyes.

"I love you," Leo said as Piper rested her head on his chest.

_**The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all**_

_**The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all**_

_**The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know  
That you need me**_

As the song finished, Piper and Leo looked into each others eyes, their faces inching closer together resulting in a passionate kiss.

* * *


	10. Uhoh

Disclaimer: ::taps on your skull:: Hellllllooooooooooooooooooooooo??????? Anyone in there?? ::jumps back in surprise:: Oh sorry, sir...didn't you realise you were there to herself Neither would you if you had to see this damn disclaimer thingy!::sighs:: Anyways, I was coming to say that...much to my disappointment...I may be obsessed with the programme, I may watch it, read the books, read fanfics, hell I even write them (well DUH!) but is it to much to ask to own it? Ok...so I don't own it...just add that to my damn depression! (not that I'm depressed folks, just adds to the affect)

A/N: There is a LOT of cussing here...but I have refrained myself...there's one thing I'd LOOOOOOOVE to say to the Greaseball who must not be named...but as a friend said, she liked it-but a PG-13 wouldn't...sigh

Lissy: HAHA! I think after my latest review...I'm still in the lead! (BY MILES!!!!) Oh and I'm writing this still being on my high...and...I'm too happy to ramble!!!! WOHOOOOO!!!!!! Well...I'm glad you liked the chapter! :D

P3charmed4eva: Glad you're happy! Glad you like it...I'm glad! I'm happy!!! WOHOOOO!!!!!!!

Psychokitty3: YAY!!!!!! CUTENESS!!!!! I LOVE IT! There's more cute here...hehehee, and :P use the bastard....as a punchbag! WAHEY!

Charmedmel32: Glad you like it! It's all cool! Ummm...he's BAAAACK!

Gryffindor620: Gkad you thought it was great!!!! :D YAY!

Miggs: HEY! It's MIGGS!!!! How are ya? Oh no......don't cry! And yup, yup yup, vows are ALL my own work! ::acts proud:: Honeymoon...oops? Forgot that bit...umm...let's say they went to Hawaii! Lol

Charmed-aussie: Glad you love it!

Charmboy4: I'm updating? Soon enough? :D As for the written in the stars...no idea...kinda slipped into my mind! Lol and ain't it the truth, about them!

PiperLeoEternally: Yup, he'll be pissed allright! And YIPEEEEEEE!!!!!! I gots a cookie!! Well, I can have my fav guy arrested...but a fight won't hurt! HEHEHE!

Magical Princess: Glad you do!

Molly: Glad you love it...and yup they are! Oh, I like ur plan...this Christmas, you, my suitcase...hitchhiking after new yr in Universal...bring anyone u want! Lol

Piper xox Leo: I'm soooooo glad you liked it! Oh, poor you with a cold...:(

(Dan haters...this one's for you!)

* * *

Piper and Leo had been in marital bliss for three months, Piper was now 5 months pregnant and had quite a round belly, and seemed to be positively glowing, she also seemed to be walking on cloud nine with the love of her life by her side and a beautiful daughter, and another child on the way what more could she want?

Currently Leo was sitting on one end of their leather couch, with Piper's head on his lap she spread out across the rest of the sofa. Piper had her hands resting on her round stomach, with one of Leo's hands on top of hers and his other hand stroking her long, dark hair.

Charlie was kneeling at one end of the coffee table, and was creating a picture with some new colouring pencils.

"Hey, what you drawing down there angel?" Leo asked.

"It's a SECRET!" Charlie exclaimed covering the picture with one arm, contently colouring away with a look of pure concentration, and determination on her face.

Leo turned his attention back to his wife, who had her eyes shut. 'God, she looks so beautiful and peaceful like that...' he thought as he kissed her forehead.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Leo whispered to his wife.

"Mmmm," Piper murmured as she opened her eyes looking up at Leo. Piper then gasped and looked down at her belly, when she looked back up at Leo they were both smiling. "Did you feel that?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He smiled down at her, and kissed her forehead.

"She kicked, our little baby kicked," (**A/N:** Hint to the baby's sex...or what it's probably going to be...lol)

"Wait, she? How do you know it's not a he?"

"I dunno, it's just a feeling I've got, mother's intuition." She winked at him.

"Okay...I love you," Leo said as he bent down and captured her lips in his.

"I love you too," She said as sitting up. Piper sat back against Leo resting her head on his shoulder.

"Mommy, Daddy, look, look!!! I finished it!" Charlie said excitedly showing them her picture.

"Come here baby, let me see it properly," Piper said as Charlie came over to her and Leo.

Charlie handed Piper the drawing and both Piper and Leo smiled at it.

"It's us, that's me, and that's you Mommy, and then that's Daddy!" Charlie said pointing to three figures, that resembles people standing in front of a house.

"It's beautiful baby, we'll put it on the fridge later."

"You're quite the little artist Charlie," Leo said as he picked her up and sat her on his lap.

A few minutes later Piper moved around a bit, then stood up, she kissed Charlie's head, the back of the sofa to Leo and whispered in his ear.

"God Leo, I swear, this baby of yours is sitting on my bladder..." She kissed his cheek as he laughed at her and left for the bathroom.

"So, whaddya say we go find a place on the fridge to put your picture?" Leo asked his daughter.

Charlie looked up at her father, and removing her thumb from her mouth smiled before cheering "YAY!"

Leo was about to place the picture on the fridge with the help of a magnet when Charlie stopped him.

"No, no, no...Daddy, you can't put it there...it'll cover up the other picture."

"Oh right, sorry baby," He said giving her a quick hug. "Hmm...where can I put it?"

Charlie stood back and squinted at the large, stainless steel fridge.

"Right there!" Charlie pointed, "Just there...so that everyone can see it!"

"Okay then." Leo said as he put the picture up.

The door bell rang and Piper yelled "I'll get it."

"You go back into the living room and I'll come find you in a minute," Leo said as he pushed his daughter forwards.

Charlie ran past the front door on her way to the living room, to see her mother open the door to see...

"Dan?" Piper asked with the door open a crack.

"Hi, Piper..." Dan started.

"Dan, what the hell are you doing here? What the hell are you doing at my house?" Piper asked as Charlie ran back towards the kitchen.

"DADDY, DADDY, DADDY!!!!" Charlie yelled as she skidded to a halt in the kitchen, her eyes wide as she looked up at Leo.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked as he picked her up.

"The door...my...my old daddy...Dan...he's at the door!" Charlie said as she clung to her father.

"Okay, okay," He said smoothing out his daughter's blonde hair.

"Piper honey, Charlie said..." Leo began as he came to the door behind Piper.

"Is that Leo?" Dan asked, his eyes wide and nostrils flaring.

"Dan," Leo sighed as Piper pulled the door back.

"Yes, it is Leo-you got a problem with that?" Piper asked feeling annoyed, but then when she felt Leo's hand on her shoulder she felt a bit better.

Dan just stood there his eyes wide looking from Leo, who was holding Charlie, back to Piper, who was wearing a ring on her finger and by the looks of it, was pregnant.

"Mommy..."

"Hey baby, you okay?" Piper asked Charlie softly.

Charlie nodded "Daddy...why's he...Dan here?" Charlie asked looking up expecting an answer.

"I don't know angel." Leo turned to look at Dan who was staring at the interaction in front of him.

"D...Did she just call him Daddy?" Dan asked Piper. Piper looked at Dan with disgust and nodded.

"Why are you here?" Charlie asked him as she squirmed in Leo's arms, wanting to be put down.

"What...why did Charlie just call Leo daddy?" Dan asked in amazement.

Now down on the floor Charlie looked up at him. "Because he IS my Daddy," Charlie said as she moved forwards and hugged her mother.

Dan realised his worst fear was true...IF Charlie was Leo's...then Piper had cheated on him when they were together....and that made him angry, the fact that he hadn't known, and that Leo know had Piper and Charlie made his blood boil. He ran a hand through his hair. (**A/N: EWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!)**

"N...No...No...no...because...no he can't be your father....Charlie...I'm your father, you know that; come here...give me a hug."

Charlie stood there, arms crossed, head tilted to one side, she looked like one pissed off five (and a half) year old.

"Dan...D...Dan...just look at her. She's not yours, she never was...she's mine and Leo's...I don't know how you manage to still think she's yours...I'm sorry I didn't tell you, hell...I wasn't sure myself until after she was born, and I was only doing what was best for her...I'm sorry." Piper said.

"I guess, that one's his too..."

"Yeah it is," Piper said smiling at Leo, then turned back and started to shut the door when Dan threw his arm out.

"You SLUT!!" He yelled at her, looking at Piper with disgust, then he turned his firey glare to Leo.

"And you! Who the hell do you think you are? It's not enough that I let you actually be friends with her, when we were together...but then the second she walks out she goes running to you and you knock her up! And then you go and fucking MARRY her???? How dare you bastard!" Dan seethed pushing the door open even wider.

For a moment Piper and Leo just stared at Dan, Piper then regained her senses and bent down to Charlie's level.

"Charlotte honey, go to your room, we'll be there in a minute." Piper said giving Charlie a half smile, to let her know everything would be ok.

Charlie stood and looked up at Dan, "I hate you!" She said before storming of to her room.

"Dan...you should really calm down?" Piper told her ex-boyfriend.

"ME!?! Calm down? You're not the one who just found out your girlfriend of 8 years cheated on you with their ex! I hardly think you're in the position to tell me to calm down."

"Dan, get over yourself...just understand I don't love you anymore, haven't for a while...and I couldn't ever rely on you like I can Leo...at least he treats me right! And don't you dear call me a slut, or him a bastard..." Piper seethed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Can we just take it down a few notches? Calm down...you, shut the hell up and don't come near my family...and you, Piper, honey...just calm down-all this stress isn't good for the baby."

"Sorry honey," Piper said taking in some deep breathes. Leo looked at her softly before turning back to Dan.

"Didn't I tell you to leave already?" Leo asked trying to stay calm, but not doing too well.

Dan replied by punching Leo. Pretty soon a full blown fight was happening on the front lawn. Dan would punch Leo in the stomach then Leo would respond with a sweet right hook to the nose **(A/N: always wanted to say that! Lol...ur so loving this right now aren't you?)**. Dan then put all his weight on Leo's foot, causing Leo to hop in pain. Leo then kicked Dan round the knees so that he feel, Leo then pushed Dan onto the ground, and Dan responded by kicking Leo in the stomach. Ignoring the pain in his stomach, Leo lurched forward and put all of his weight on top of Dan, before starting to continuously punch him in the stomach.

"You bastard! How dare you come here and start insulting my family...You try and get Charlie or Piper back again and I swear...I swear you will wish you'd never even laid eyes on Piper...You might miss them and I can understand that, but they're not yours...they never have been! Why do you think Piper never married you? She could never be married to a cocky, over-protective, stuck up bastard who doesn't realise what he's missing till 7 months after they left you! You're a bastard...a real bastard...no wonder she can running to me...You can do what you want to me, but never, I repeat NEVER come near my family again and may just stay alive...Now get out of here you son of a bitch..." Leo said in a fit of rage as he punched Dan and slammed against the wall. Dan pushed Leo off of him, and was about to punch him when they heard Piper yell out at them.

"Dan, Leo! STOP IT! Stop fighting...you're acting like immature teenagers! For just once, it'd be nice to have peace and quiet round you both just please get over yourselves and sort yourselves out?" Piper begged.

"Ugh, I'm done with this loser," Leo said backing away and moving towards Piper.

Dan staggered forwards and glared at Leo, he had blood pouring out of his nose, and was clutching his jaw he muttered a cuss word under his breath.

"Dan get out!" Piper yelled at him. Dan didn't need to be told twice, and quickly half ran, half staggered towards his car.

Piper turned to Leo and just glared at him. She shook her head before walking inside.

Charlie was curled up in her bed, her covers on top of her so that all you could see was one round mass. Under the covers Charlie had her hands over her ears with her head under a pillow, a fierce look was on her face as she tried to block out the shouts coming from the front yard.

This was how Piper found her daughter after leaving Leo on the lawn to hopefully think about his actions. Piper knocked on the door, then gently pushed it open, and couldn't help but smile at the site of her daughter.

"Hey baby," Piper said sitting down beside the lump under the lilac quilt. Carefully she pulled pack the purple quilt, and stroked her daughters back. Charlie rolled over, and took her hands off her ears and looked up at her mother. "Come here baby," Piper said scooping up the child, and sitting with her on her lap, Charlie rested against her mother as best as she could with Piper's swelling stomach.

"Mommy...I can't cuddle so well no more...your tummy's in the way..." Charlie stated the obvious.

"Hmm, I guess it is; but it's only for a few more months." Piper said holding her daughter close.

"When the baby coming?" Charlie asked quietly.

"About four moments, sweetie. You looking forward to getting a little brother or sister?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I want a sister...cause...cause boys can be icky. I know some very icky boys..." Charlie said in an odd tone.

Piper chuckled at her.

"Mommy?" Charlie asked after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Why was daddy acting so weird? It was scary..." Charlie asked as she started sucking her thumb.

"Yeah, he was acting a bit scary...I think he just wanted to protect us, he was probably scared of what Dan might do to get to you, to get to me...because I left him and came here...But don't worry about it." Piper said kissing her daughter's head.

"I don't like Dan anymore...I used to, when I thought he was my daddy...but I don't like him....He annoyed you, and hit Daddy..."

"Yeah, I don't like him so much either. You wanna go find Daddy now?"

"Yeah," The five year old said sitting up.

"Come on then," Piper said as she took Charlie's hand.

They found Leo in the living room sitting on the sofa, with his head in his hands.

"Aww, Daddy, what's wrong?" Charlie said kneeling on the sofa next her father giving him a hug.

"It's nothing to worry about Charlie," He said holding her close.

"I know! I wanna...I'm gonna make you a pretty picture!" Charlie said excitedly.

"Okay, you do that," Leo said kissing his daughter's forehead.

"I love you Daddy!" Charlie whispered in his ear, before kissing his cheek and starting on her picture.

"Piper, I'm sorry about my behaviour earlier...I was outta line..." Leo said as he looked up to find his wife perching on the coffee table in front of him.

"Don't worry honey, I was just a bit annoyed then...but, why did you do what you did?" Piper asked as she came to sit beside him.

"I...I guess I was scared. I was scared that he was gonna take you or Charlie...or even the baby when it's born, I didn't want to lose you, any of you not again. And I didn't want him to hurt you...I was just scared of what he might do...so I fought back...but I fought harder-which I shouldn't of done; that's not protecting you, not really... I guess I was really just scared of him..."

"Oh....Leo, don't worry about him, I'm not about to let myself be taken, and I've got a pretty good feeling that he won't be coming back here anytime soon. Besides...I find it kinda sweet that you don't want to lose us..." Piper smiled at him, and after a while he smiled back at her.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" She asked him before kissing him passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too Piper...more than you know..." Leo said in between kisses.

* * *

A/N: Hmm...I like my new it's cool...lol I hope you liked that chapter, esp the fight for all you Dan-Haters, and the fluff and cuteness for the P/L guys! :D And I hope you enjoyed the cute mother/daughter moment, I'm sure someone said in a review that it seems to be mostly Leo-Charlie...but I just want to get the point across that's she is, at heart her daddy's girl. Although, she'll always be her mommy's little girl...

AWW....Jesus! They won't let me post the sideways arrow thingies! I'm gonna have to come up with something soon...stupid site!


	11. I don't want you to hate me

**Disclaimer: Right, it was my birthday last Tuesday...is 15 to young to own a TV Programme that's been running since I was 9? Yeah...thought so...so why the hell did you ask?????? Oh wait...did u say no? Well...as a matter of fact, I would love it as a belated birthday present...but it's NOT GONNA HAPPEN! I don't own it...YET!

* * *

**

**Gryffindor620: Thanks for ur review!**

**Psychokitty3: I'm glad you understand my triangle crisis...it really is tragic! Stupid site! Lol. Nope...me no like Dan either...well DUH! Lol And yeah...Charlie is cute...**

**Lissy: Wow...only just remembered how long ur review was...it was long; but not as long as my longest!!! Haha! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and took the time to ramble, hehe! I can't be bothered to read it all again...I've got a load more of theses to reply to...so I'll just skip to the end! Yeah he really is a F---t---d! I mean...Piper, slut? I don't think so. EWWWWWWW, no...I do NOT want to think about that...ugh! Yup...I couldn't have Charlie liking the guy now, could I? I mean...that would just be wrong...and yuck and bad! I'm glad you loved the fight...I enjoyed writing it! :D Hmm...I shoulda chucked in a few more bastards or wosre...but I didn't think you'd let me...and some other readers/reviewers may not have liked that either...oh well! Thank you for reviewing, and no, you didn't get your crown back! :D It's still mine!**

**PiperLeoEternally: I'm glad you liked my dan (oh look...doesn't even deserve a 'D') ass kicking and my P/L fluff!**

**Charmboy4: I'm sorry....I shoulda put something along those lines...but...never mind...perhaps something can happen like that when we sabotage the set and re-write half the eps!**

**Charmedeva: I'm glad you liked it; and I'm happy that you enjoyed the mother/daughter moment.**

**Coolcharmedchic: Yup, glad you liked it. Hmm...I'm thinking that perhaps I won't be that harsh but instead just have him crash and drive off the Golden Gate Bridge! Hehe!**

**Halliwell-Wyatt Twins: Hey there, J! Wow...I'm very glad you took all those hours (and pages) to review. It's long...we prob talked about it aaaaaaaaggggggeeeeesssssss ago so I'll just say thanks, and Dobbz calls everyone y'all! Lol.**

**Peanut2lb: **

**Ch 1: A review of mine got u curious? Cool! I'm thinking it's the right one! Hehe Yeah...I liked the idea of doing a Who's the Daddy? Type thing. Ah, don't worry about Piper and I'm glad you like the name Charlie. **

**Ch 2: I'm glad you liked the argument, but sorry...no argument.**

**Ch 4: hmm...yeah, whoops! I'm glad you like my fic, Charlie and the P/Lness too!**

**Charmedmel32: yeah, we all hate Dan! I'm glad you liked it! **

**Classicchic: I'm very pleased that you're loving it! Don't worry about not reviewing...I mean I haven't updated in a while either...**

**Karen: I'm really glad that you loved the Leo/Dan fight; and I wouldn't have it any other way.**

**HyPeR-PiPeR-312: I'm glad you're liking this fic. Why did he have to appear? Cause I needed to write a fight, and lots of people were asking for him to return. UH! You missed off PERFECT IN EVERY WAY! of your list! Hehe. I'm glad you liked it all. Although I'm very tired now; I will never get tired of your reviews or you telling me how much you love my fic! :D**

**Magical Princess: Pleased to hear its 'Awesome' and I'm glad you love it.**

**Miggs: I'm your hero? Really...wow, cool! You're pretty damn cool yourself!**

**Charmedangerl429: I'm glad you thought it was wonderful.

* * *

**

Four months had passed, and Piper and Leo's baby was due any day now. They had chosen to not find out the sex of the baby, and on all the scans the baby had appeared to be very healthy.

Piper hiccupped and managed to freeze the blender she was using to make a smoothie. She cursed under her breath.

"Leo!" Piper snapped. Leo came running, concerned about his wife and unborn baby.

"What is it hunny?" Leo asked stepping through the door.

Piper stood and stared at her husband, with one hand on her belly as the blender started up again.

"I thought you had the baby's powers under control...I though the little one hasn't been using its powers..." Leo said running a hand through his hair as he leant against the doorframe.

"Yeah...when I unbinded my powers I thought everything was fine...and your baby hasn't used its powers for months...but don't worry...it's probably nothing..."

"Well, if you're sure..." Leo said wrapping his arms around Piper's very swollen belly and kissing her neck.

"I'm sure," Piper said placing her hand over Leo's. "I love you."

"I...love...you...too" Leo said as he kissed Piper's neck. Piper turned round in Leo's arms, and kissed him passionately...as best she could with the largeness of her stomach between the two.

Leo was sitting on the sofa, with Piper lying across the sofa, her head on his lap, and her feet on the arm rest.

"DA..." Charlie started as she bounded into the living room happily; Leo looked over at her and motioned for her to be quiet, so she silently tip-toed over to her father, "Daddy...can I talk to you?"

"Course you can baby...you wanna talk in your room?"

"Yeah!" Charlotte smiled.

"Okay, you go ahead, and I'll meet you up there." With that Charlie ran off up the stairs, whilst Leo shifted Piper's weight and stood up, placing a cushion under Piper's head.

Leo walked up to Charlie's room, and knocked on the door before entering.

"Hi daddy! Wanna come sit?" Charlie asked indicating for Leo to sit next to her on the lilac bed.

Leo walked over and sat down; his daughter clambered onto his lap and hugged him.

"What did you want to talk to me about sweetie?" Leo asked caressing her blonde hair.

"I...uh...ummm..." Charlie murmured and looked down; "Daddy, when the baby is born...I don't want you to love it more than me...I don't want you to hate me or forget me or ignore me..." Charlie said letting a tear slide down her cheek.

"Aw, Charlie...no; we'll love you just the same as we do now, and I promise that we'll never forget or ignore you; but baby's can take up a lot of time...but even then, we'll still have time for you. Why were you thinking stuff like that?" Leo said concerned for his daughter as he held her tight.

"My friend Amy...she's got a baby brother...and; she says she gets no hugs now, and that she wishes he was never born cause her parents don't like her now...and I don't want us to be like that-I love you Daddy!"

"Aw Charlie...we'll never be like that-and I bet it's not really like that. We'll always have time for you, love you and hug you. I love you Charlie, and so does Mommy."

"Pwomise?" Charlie asked looking up at her father.

"I promise! Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." Leo said with a chuckle as he kissed his daughter's hair.

"We okay now, Charlotte?"

"Yeah," Charlie said with a smile upon her face.

Leo had just tucked Charlotte in for the night and went of to find his wife when he heard a scream of pain rattle through the house.

"Piper!" Leo yelled and ran down the stairs towards the kitchen. He stopped at the site of his wife bent over, crippled in pain.

"Oh my god, Piper!" Leo said rushing over to her. He put one arm round her at stroked her back with the other. "What is it !" Piper said getting her breath back and tried to stand up properly.

"How long?"

"Couple a hours..." Piper said wincing knowing what her husband was going to say.

"Piper! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't want to worry you...and they weren't that bad..."

"Piper I don't care how bad they were...I know you don't want me to worry about you-but when will you learn? I'm your husband, I love you and I will always worry about you!" Leo said.

"I know...it's just..." Piper paused to breath, "Hospitals..." Piper pulled a face. After a second she clung to Leo's shirt as her breathing grew faster and heavier.

"Oh god Leo...it...hurts...it hurts, so much..."

"Okay; that's it-I'm taking you to the Hospital. I'll call Prue and get her to look after Charlie."

Mere minutes later; Prue was with Charlie and Piper and Leo were in a small, white hospital room. Piper clung to Leo and screamed as the pain of a contraction ripped through her body. Within the next five minutes a few more contractions hit Piper...hard.

Within a matter of minutes; no longer than an hour later Piper was handed a small bundle of pale pink blankets, with a scarlet face, screwed up and whimpering inside.

"My baby...shh...shh," Piper said softly as she ran a finger down her newborn's cheek.

The midwife left the proud, smiling parents and their new bundle of joy and went to fill in some paper work.

"She's beautiful; just like her mother." Leo said sitting on the edge of the bed next to Piper as he kissed her head.

Piper smiled down at her baby. "She really is a treasure...You know we had that name picked out? You still like it?" Piper asked her husband.

"Of course; I love it." He replied staring into Piper's eyes before running one of his fingers over the baby's tiny little pink hands.

"Hey there..." Piper said as she stroked the small mass of dark hair upon the baby's head.

"My baby...my little Ellie. Welcome to the world Eleanor May Halliwell-Wyatt."

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I finally finished. Sadly...this was the end of this story; but, just to let you all know/warn you I am planning to do a sequel, or two one about Charlie and Ellie as lil' kiddies...and possibly one with them more grown up. I dunno...depends how it all goes. Hope you liked this chapter...and the story! :D I know, I had fun writing it...and reading your reviews. Although I gotta say; the fact that 50/60 something of you have me on ur author alert system, yet only 20 of you review at most is slightly disappointing especially when those reviews became less and less...but at least some of you reviewed; I guess that's all that matters.**


End file.
